Alma Rota
by Darkward85
Summary: Su infancia marco su vida, convirtiendola en un muñeca rota,sumergida en la oscuridad no encuentra consuelo alguno, su amiga alice es la unica que la entiende...¿podra recuperar  su creencia en el amor?
1. Pesadillas

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 Pesadillas<p>

Me encontraba en una sala de color azul con algún ribeteado en verde, lleno de plantas que al parecer tenían la función de hacer más acogedora la estancia, al fondo del pasillo se encontraba la recepcionista, parecía de otro planeta con esas gafas retro, ese moño tan bien puesto, esa ropa de mujer mayor...me reí para mis adentros, se parecía a la Srta. Rottenmeyer. Deje de mirarla y me centre en la puerta situada a mi derecha, en la placa enmarcada donde se veía claramente a quien correspondía, el Dr. Cullen. Mis manos empezaron a transpirar y empecé a mover la pierna derecha sin control...venir aquí había sido una mala idea, no quería hablar con un extraño de lo que paso, es más, solo quería olvidarlo...; ni siquiera sabía porque me encontraba sentada en esta incomoda silla, mis amigos se habían empeñado en que tenía que ir a un psicólogo, cuando los que tendrían que ir verdaderamente eran ellos por traerme aquí. Maldita Alice, esta me la pagaría, me había traído engañada, pero vistos mis antecedentes era normal, ya que me había escapado en más de 3 consultas.

Consulte mi reloj, marcaban las 12:00 en punto, aún tenía tiempo de escaparme, sin que ella se enterara, solo tendría que fingir haber ido a esa maldita consulta; inevitablemente recordé como Alice me había convencido de estar sentada aquí, esperando como pasaba cada segundo.

_El sonido del maldito despertador estaba rompiendo mis tímpanos. Odiaba madrugar por las mañanas, con lo bien que me encontraba en la cama, volví a cerrar los ojos por un segundo perdiéndome en mis sueños de nuevo, pero parecía que hoy no iba ser mi día. Como si de un huracán se tratase apareció Alice, en mi cuarto, arrasando con la colcha y tirando de mi como una loca..._

– _¡Alice! –ni siquiera me tomo en cuenta – ¡ya para! –le grite para que me dejara tranquila, pero ella no parecía escucharme y seguía arrastrándome hacia el baño..._

–_Bella no puedes seguir durmiendo hoy, sabes que tenemos que ir a la peluquería, tienes que lucir muy linda ya que esta noche saldremos con Rose al nuevo pub que inauguraron, y olvídate de decir que no porque no tienes escapatoria._

–_Pero...yo no…_

–_Pero nada, no hay peros que valgan vendrás y punto._

– _¿Acaso tengo alguna otra opción? – le respondí resignada, sabía que cuando Alice se le metía una cosa en la cabeza, no había quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión._

_Entre cabizbaja a mi habitación, por experiencia sabía que lo que no le sobraba a Alice era paciencia y que si no me duchaba y me vestía rápido lo haría ella misma._

_Me dirigí a mi armario, cogí lo primero que vi, unos pantalones blancos que se ajustaban a mi cuerpo, una camiseta holgada y mis inseparables bailarinas, también cogí la primera ropa interior que encontré en el cajón, – nadie me la vería–, que más daba que tuviera dibujitos o que fuera sexy...lo importante para mí era la comodidad._

_Me metí en el baño, me di una ducha rápida y después decidí secarme el cabello, –con el frio que hacia fuera, si me lo dejaba mojado seguro sufriría una pulmonía, lo deje caer en ondas sobre mi espalda, creo que Alice tenía razón quizás ya era hora de un corte de cabello._

_Me vestí y tal como pensaba abajo ya estaba Alice, moviendo su pie sin parar como si de una madre se tratase._

–_Bella, llegaremos tarde –me dijo mirando su reloj para después volver a mirarme ansiosa._

–_Ya estoy Alice, voy lo más rápido que mis pies me permiten._

_Salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos al porche amarillo de Alice, odiaba montar en ese coche, llamábamos demasiado la atención y si hay algo que yo odiaba era precisamente eso, llamar la atención, cuanto más desapercibida mejor._

_Paramos en un semáforo en rojo cuando me percaté de que esta no era la dirección de la peluquería y eso solo podía significar que no íbamos hacia allí._

–_Alice, dime a donde nos dirigimos porque está claro que no vamos por el camino correcto._

–_Cierto Bella, sabía que tarde o temprano lo descrubirias, vamos al sitio donde nunca has querido ir, pera esta vez yo te acompañare para que no te sientas tan incómoda —empecé a perder la paciencia así que le volví a repetir la pregunta, esperaba que mis temores no fueran ciertos y no nos dirigiéramos a ese lugar, cualquier cosa menos ese lugar._

–_Si Bella, es el lugar que estás pensando, vamos a la consulta del psicólogo, está visto que no puedes ir sola así que te acompañare para asegurarme de que esta vez cumplas con la cita ¡Ah! Y no intentes escapar por que te estaré esperando abajo._

–_Maldita sea Alice, sabes que no quiero ir a ese sitio, no quiero contarle a un extraño lo que paso, no quiero hablarlo con nadie – ¿es que no lo entiendes? Solo quiero olvidar que sucedió._

–_Pero así jamás lo superaras, Bella eres mi mejor amiga, casi como mi hermana, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta cuando te oigo llorar por las noches y gritas por esas horribles pesadillas?_

–_Es problema mío Alice, os lo he pedido cien veces, dejarme tranquila, no quiero hablar de ello, solo dejarlo estar y ya._

_En todos los años que llevábamos de amistad jamás vi Alice tan cabreada hasta me asuste._

_Alice bajo del coche dando un portazo, y en menos de un segundo estaba en mi puerta arrastrándome hacia la entrada._

–_Ah no señorita, vas a ir te pongas como te pongas como que me llamo Alice._

_Dicho esto me arrastro hasta la consulta del psicólogo y no paro hasta que me vi sentada en esta silla._

Así que así era como había llegado aquí, la odiaba, odiaba que me hiciera pasar por esto, cuando ni yo misma lograba entenderlo, ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar todo esto a mí?

Me encontraba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a mi lado.

Muy despacio gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, y casi muero de un paro cardiaco, ante mí se encontraba un auténtico adonis, con su piel blanquecina y su pelo negro y… ¡Oh, Dios! su sonrisa era adorable, tenía unos ojos azul cielo que te acariciaban con la mirada, pero eso no era lo mejor parecía un ángel caído del cielo con su angelical voz.

– ¡Hola! Soy Elidan encantado de conocerte, _–_me dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Sentí como me ruborizaba de los pies a la cabeza y agache la cabeza para intentar esconder mi sonrojo. Intente buscar mi voz para no parecer idiota ante él, carraspee un poco y estire mi mano hacia la suya.

–Soy Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella _–_levante mi vista y nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos que a mí me parecieron eternos

–Srta. Swan por favor pase, el doctor Cullen le está esperando _–_como si de un sueño se tratase pestañee por un par de segundos y me levante de mi silla.

–Espero verte pronto por aquí Bella, fue un gusto conocerte _–_ me dijo diciéndome adiós con la mano. Sentí como me volvía a ruborizar.

–Igualmente_–_dije antes de entrar en la puerta que más temí durante todo este tiempo.

Al entrar a la oficina, me fije en el hombre que me esperaba, no era para nada como me lo imaginaba, su cabellera rubia le llegaba justo por debajo del cuello y tenía una sonrisa amable y unos ojos muy nobles, incluso parecía más joven.

–Buenos días, tú debes de ser Isabella ¿cierto? Por favor toma asiento_–_me senté en ese sofá que parecía tan cómodo y decidí comportarme como siempre lo hacía, metiéndome en mis pensamientos y no contestar a nada de lo que me preguntara, había servido para los tres anteriores ¿por qué con este no serviría?

El Dr. Cullen se sentó enfrente de mí y por lo que parecía empezó a sicoanalizarme con la mirada, lo que él no sabía es que no conseguiría nada de mí.

–Y bien Isabella, sé que no has venido por voluntad propia lo cual lamento, pero por lo que me comento tu amiga…te han pasado cosas desde que eras solo una niña ¿no quieres hablar de eso? _–_No pude evitar maldecir a Alice en mi mente, tan entrometida que a veces me cansaba

–Mmmm –balbucee sin sentido.

–No tienes por qué temerme, solo hablaremos de lo que sucedió, estoy para ayudarte Isabella.

–Aja _–_con suerte se cansaría y me dejaría irme.

–Isabella, tu amiga ya me confirmo que no sería nada fácil, pero te advierto que yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente.

–Eso ya lo veremos_–_ le respondí desafiante. Si algo había aprendido desde que era una niña, era a esconder todo lo que no quería que los demás supieran.

–Bien Isabella, si insistes en esa actitud, tendrá que ser por las malas_–_me dijo.

Me quede mirándole anonadada, ¿a qué se refería por las malas? ¡Oh Dios! no podía ser ¿cierto? Otra vez sedantes, ¡No!_ –_Grito mi cabeza_–_ empecé a sentirme mal, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, traté de levantarme del sofá, pero de un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuridad.

Cuando me desperté el Dr. Cullen estaba arrodillado a mi lado, con un algodón empapado en alcohol. Mierda me había desmayado otra vez; empecé a parpadear hasta que logre enfocar mi vista y tal y como sospechaba Alice también se encontraba en aquella sala. El Dr. Se acercó y con voz paternal me dijo muy suavemente.

–Creo que es todo por hoy, será mejor que vayas a casa y descanses, mañana volveremos a intentarlo.

–Mañana _–_dije muy despacio_, _esto era una tortura, ¿tendría que volver a pasar por esto mañana? – ¡No!–dije en alto_–_no volveré jamás_–_les dije mirándoles. Alice se adelantó al doctor y me cogió antes que me fuera de bruces al suelo.

–Bella inténtalo, por favor hazlo por mí no puedes seguir así_–_ me dijo con su cara de perrito abandonado. La mire a los ojos y vi tal tristeza en ellos que no pude negarme.

–Está bien Alice, tu ganas mañana volveré, pero lo hare sola no necesito a perritos guardianes ni a madres a estas alturas de mi vida, tengo 25 años por amor de Dios_–_dije seria. El Dr. Cullen se acercó a mí.

–Mañana a la misma hora la espero Srta. Swan.

–Aquí estaré_–_ le conteste.

Cuando estábamos por salir de la consulta apareció un chico joven, con unas gafas de sol negras, su ropa desaliñada, su andar felino… no pude evitar fijarme en él más de la cuenta, cuando llego hasta donde nos encontrábamos, nos empujó sin siquiera mirarnos y entro en la consulta dando un gran portazo, sin disculparse siquiera.

–¡Es un maleducado! –le comente a mi amiga, si había algo que no soportara era la mala educación.

Lo siguiente que oímos fueron los gritos del interior, parecía que tenía grandes problemas de conducta.

–¡Maldita sea Carlisle, me lo prometiste, necesito esas pastillas, sabes que sin ellas no me puedo controlar! –dijo una voz de lo más arrogante, parecía fuera de control.

Cuando me disponía a acercarme para escuchar la respuesta del Doctor Cullen, Alice me arrastro fuera del edificio a pasos apresurados. Una vez afueranos dirigimos de nuevo hacia el porche amarillo de Alice y justo cuando iba ingresar en el coche oí de nuevo esa maravillosa voz.

–Bella, Bella, espera -me dijo Elidan. Me gire lo más despacio que pude para que no notara mi nerviosismo a su cercanía. Alice estaba con su sonrisa de duende, tal y como me imaginaba ya estaba haciéndole una buena observación. Elidan se acercó hasta donde estábamos Alice y yo y me miro sonriendo de forma perfecta, después miro a Alice. Ella me miro esperando que se lo presentara y eso hice.

–Alice te presento a Elidan, Elidan esta es Alice -Elidan nos deslumbro a ambas con su maravillosa sonrisa y extendió la mano hacia Alice que parpadeo por un par de segundos.

–Encantado de conocerte Alice _–_le respondió. Una vez que consiguió soltarse de la mano de Alice, volvió a dirigirse a mí.

–Bella, –empezó a rascarse la cabeza_–_ sé que no nos conocemos, ni sabes nada de mi pero me gustaría quedar contigo para tomar un café, si tú quieres–creo que mi cara ahora mismo debería reflejar mi sonrojo en toda su plenitud, levante la mirada hacia él para contestarle, pero no tuve tiempo para decirle nada cuando Alice ya le estaba contestando.

–Oh, claro que podéis quedar, es más, esta noche iremos al nuevo pub que han abierto esta semana, "Dark Shadow" ¿has oído hablar del?_ –_ le dijo. Quería ahorcar a Alice con mis propias manos, ¿cómo se atrevía a invitarle sin mi consentimiento y si era un maniaco asesino? Definitivamente mi amiga estaba muy loca, más de lo que creía.

–Sí, de hecho ese pub lo dirige un muy buen amigo mío, así que les puedo conseguir pases vips si lo desean_–_ le contesto Elidan.

–Oh eso sería ¡súper! –Alice no paraba de saltar_–_ ¿No lo crees? –dijo mirando hacia a mí y guiñándome un ojo. Definitivamente la mataría en cuanto Elidan se fuera.

–Si… claro...—dije yo agachando la mirada.

–Perfecto_–_dijo Elidan, entonces nos encontraremos allí y sin darme tiempo a asimilarlo, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla y de la misma manera desapareció de mi vista…

–Vaya Bella, parece que no pierdes el tiempo_–_me dijo Alice sonriendo _–_ ¿de dónde te sacaste a ese bombonazo?_ –_Me dijo dándome un codazo. Sentí como me empezaba a hervir la sangre y la mire.

–Alice ¿cómo se te ocurre invitarle? ¿Acaso le conocemos? ¡No sabemos quién es! ¿Y si es un asesino o un terrorista? ¿Y si pertenece a una secta satánica? _–_le dije sacando humo.

–Bella, por Dios que exagerada eres, además ese pub estará lleno de gente, nada malo nos va pasar —me dijo introduciéndose en el coche.

Cuando me disponía a meterme en el coche algo llamo mi atención, me gire hacia el edificio del Doctor Cullen, de ahí salía el maleducado de la consulta, parecía llevar prisa, alzo la mirada y por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos se quedó observándome_ –_ o eso creía yo_–_ ya que con las gafas de sol que llevaba era difícil distinguir hacia donde dirigía su mirada. Baje mi mirada cohibida y me adentre en el coche sin mirar de nuevo hacia atrás.

Alice, me estaba observando con curiosidad_, _decidí meterme en mis pensamientos,no tenía ganas de hablar, de repente recordé a Elidan y medio sonreí, después de todo Alice tenía razón, él era un auténtico Adonis.

Alice siguió observándome, intentando descubrir que pasaba por mi mente, pero como parecía no conseguir nada, decidió no presionarme más y partimos hacia la casa de Rose, lo que me hizo recordar ¡Oh, mierda ella iba matarme! con todo lo que paso esta mañana había olvidado que quede en llamarla, para comer juntas, definitivamente este no iba ser mi día.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo por ahora jajajaja, espero que les haya gustado mi historia, tengo una gran beta a la que le debo muchisimo, espero que esta locura haya valido la pena, estoy muy ilusionada con este proyecto.:$<p>

**Gracias Dani, gracias por todos tus consejos, espero que el proximo capitulo sea aun mejor.**

**Gracias a mis niñas: Coudy, Estafany, Lethy, Joce, Cielo y Eva, sin vosotras esta historia jamas hubiera existido.**

**Os espero en el proximo capitulo ;)**

**Darkward85**


	2. Noche de desencuentros

**La historia es completamente creada por mí, los personajes pertenece a Stephanie Meyer**

Soundtrack: A drop in the ocean -. Ron Pope - .com/watch?v=lC7k19-TAXs

Demi Lovato -Skyscraper .com/watch?v=sUK4XKKZ3Sc&feature=fvst

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2 <em>

_Noche de Desencuentros.._

Cuando llegamos a casa de Rose, ella ya nos estaba esperando, salió como alma que lleva el diablo y empezó a gritar con sus manos en las caderas.

–Llegan tarde, no puedo creer que no hayan recordado que habíamos quedado para comer! –nos reclamó.

–¡Rose, te agradecería que no gritaras ya que estamos aquí a tu lado y de momento sordas no somos!–le reclame yo– estaba de mal humor después de lo ocurrido esta mañana, no tenía ganas de que me gritaran en la cara.

Alice se nos quedó mirando –como si fuera un partido de tenis de una a otra, para evitar que nos peleáramos se puso en medio e hizo lo que mejor le salía…, llamar la atención.

–¡Eh, Chicas! ¿ Ese que viene allí, no es Emmet? – nos dijo señalando hacia el frente.

Las dos nos giramos en cuanto la escuchamos, Rose parecía necesitar un babero cada vez que Emmet aparecía en su campo de visión, en cuanto llego hasta a nosotras se dirigió a mí y me dio el abrazo de oso que tanto necesitaba en estos momento, y Rose frunció el ceño, ni siquiera conmigo controlaba sus estúpidos celos.

Cuando nos separamos, ya me sentía mucho mejor, Emmet parecía saber cuándo me encontraba mal y siempre intentaba ayudarme dándome sus famosos abrazos de oso.

–¿Te sientes mejor Bells? –Me pregunto, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

–Sí, Emmet, gracias ya me siento mucho mejor, – le dije sonriéndole.

–¿Y se puede saber a qué has venido, o solo venias a abrazar a bella? – le dijo Rose de manera brusca.

Él me sonrió y después miro a Rose, que le miraba embobada, a veces pensaba en lo tonta que era mi amiga, por no decirle a Emmet lo que sentía por él, sí, yo sabía de muy buena fuente que él estaba enamorado de ella.

–Sí, Rose he venido a ver a Bells ¿tienes algún problema? ¿Os es que ahora tampoco puedo, visitar a mis amigas? – le dijo de forma irónica, mirándole con sus ojos juguetones.

Rose se giró mal humarada y se metió en el auto de Alice, sin siquiera despedirse, me acerque a Emmet y le susurre..

–Tranquilo Emmet, ya sabes Rose es así de bruja algunas veces, ya sabes cómo es–le dije acercándome a él.

–Sí, lo se Bells, pero a veces pienso que no merece la pena esperarla, que debería fijarme en alguien más, que ella no me va dar ni la hora– me dijo cabizbajo.

–Sabes cómo es Emmet, solo no se lo tengas en cuenta– le dije yo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando estaba por meterme al coche de Alice, Emmet me agarro del brazo y agachándose muy cerca de mí, me susurro.

–Creo que ya he esperado demasiado Bells, me lanzare esta misma noche, y si me rechaza pos la olvidare, esto no puede seguir así– me dijo muy bajito.

–Eso era lo que yo quería oír Emmet, sabía que no te rendirías tan fácilmente – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriéndole.

–¿Qué Bells, para hoy o para mañana? –me dijo Rose molesta con los brazos en jarras.

–Ya voy Rose…me tengo que ir Emmet, nos vemos en la noche en el pub – le dije despidiéndome de el con un beso en la mejilla.

Me metí en el coche y partimos rumbo a nuestro restaurante favorito " La bella Italia"

Comimos entre risas y cotilleos varios, hasta que llego el tema que temía…

–Rose, ¿sabes que Bella, conoció a un bombonazo en la consulta del psicólogo? – dijo Alice con su sonrisa de duende.

Rose me miro atónita– ¿es eso verdad bella? –Me dijo–mirándome inquisitivamente.

Note como me ruborizaba, – ya sabes cómo es Alice, exagera todo .. – le dije yo, agachando la mirada.

–Conozco esa mirada Bella, a mí no me engañas, Alice no está mintiendo ¿verdad? – me dijo– mirándome fijamente.

–¡Saben que no me interesa ninguna chico, ni ningún tipo de relación con ellos que no sea la de amistad! – les dije furiosa, estaba harta de que me planearan citas a ciegas, o me intentaran meter a un chico por los ojos.

Después de mi comentario, no se voy hablar del tema ,sin darnos cuenta se nos hizo la hora de volver a casa, aun teníamos que prepararnos para ir al pub.

–Vamos chicas, ya llegamos tarde y aún tenemos que arreglarnos–dijo Alice– tirando de nosotras para meternos en el coche.

Cuando nos montamos en el coche, me pareció que alguien me observaba, gire mi cabeza y no había nadie… –Sería mi imaginación– Pensé.

Nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento, para finalmente cambiarnos y maquillarnos , no me apetecía demasiado salir, pero estaba segura que nada de lo que dijera iba servir, así que cuando llegamos al departamento no proteste.

Una vez en el cuarto de Alice, su habitación se convirtió en un salón de belleza, había maquillaje, vestidos, zapatos…

Entre Alice y Rose y me sentaron en la silla de la tortura, mi cabello empezó a volar hacia todos lados, el maquillaje volaba de un lado a otro..cuando me mire al espejo ni siquiera me reconocía.

Me hicieron un semi recogido, dejando varios mechones sueltos, que descendían por mi rostro dándole un toque descuidado. El maquillaje era en tonos negros y grises ahumados que, resaltaba mis ojos verdes y un brillo de labios terminaba el look.

–Uauuu chicas, se han superado esta vez, me encanta– les dije emocionada

–Pues aun no has visto tu vestido, te va encantar– me dijo Alice saltando sin parar.

Cuando lo saco del closet no lo podía creer, era perfecto tal y como a mí me gustaba, era blanco y negro, se ajustaba a mis curvas, justo debajo del pecho llevaba un cinturón con algunas piedras que iban a juego con unas pulseras de plata. Y – ¡Oh dios mío! – dije emocionada– eso que veo…¿son los pep toe de Louis Vuitton.? ¡Alice te adoro! – le dije abrazándola...

Rose se decidió por un bonito vestido color morado claro, En forma de corpiño, con un detalle en strass, para así realzar el escote muy pronunciado. Por detrás la espalda es recta, a mitad de muslo que marcaba sus curvas y embellecía sus largas piernas. unos tacones altos plateados Jimmy choo-Sus accesorios consistían en un anillo con varias piedras de diamantes con pulseras y pendientes a juego.

Alice se decidió por un vestido, era muy bonito azul oscuro de una sola manga la cual estaba adornada con una flor, ajustado por encima de las rodillas, donde había un pequeño recogido de dicho vestido, llevaba unos altos tacones abiertos beige por delante, mostrando sus uñas pintadas de color azul, del mismo color del vestido, de tal manera que quedaba combinado con su vestido, acompañado por un conjunto de brazaletes que adornaban su delicado brazo.

Cuando estuvimos listas decidimos ir en mi precioso coche negro, un Audi a3, era como mi bebe, amaba ese coche, cuando me montaba en el me trasportaba a otro mundo, pisaba el acelerador como si no hubiera mañana, adoraba la velocidad..

Entramos las tres en el coche, y active mi iPod, de fondo se escuchó una de mis canciones favoritas.. "A drope in the ocean", Alice y Rose empezaron a protestar sin parar…–Bella, por dios que no estamos en un funeral , vamos de fiesta, ¿no tienes algo más alegre? – dijeron ambas.

–Este es mi coche y pondré la música que quiera, ¿está claro? – les dije de manera brusca.

–Eres una borde, cuando quieres ¿sabías? – me dijo Alice enfurruñada.

No se volvió a comentar nada más, sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al club, aparque en el primer sitio libre que encontré y salimos directas a la entrada del pub.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, había una cola que doblaba la esquina de la calle, casi me dieron ganas de volver al coche, pero no pude ya que cuando me di la vuelta Eidan ya estaba allí con su preciosa sonrisa, mirándome de arriba abajo, por lo que sentí como me ruborizaba–estaba guapísimo, con sus pantalones vaqueros, su camisa que le quedaba como un guante y su chaqueta de cuero.

–Buenas noches Bella, pense que no vendrías–me dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Sentí como me ruborizaba aún más cuando se alejó de mí..

–Buenas noches Eidan, ¿Acaso tenía alguna escapatoria? mis amigas, me habrían traído a rastras si me hubiese negado. –le confesé.

Eidan se echó a reír a carcajadas, – jamás había oído una risa tan bonita–pensé, –¿de verdad crees que tus amigas te habrían traído a rastras? ¡Eres muy graciosa Bella, ¿nunca te lo habían dicho? – me dijo sin parar de reírse aún.

–¡No es ningún chiste, para que te estés riendo tu no las conoces, como yo!. – le dije yo mirándole, mientras me daba la espalda.

Eidan se giró, y me pillo mirándole y me deslumbró con su sonrisa.

Como si de un torbellino se tratara llego Alice, a donde estábamos Eidan y yo.

–¡Será mejor que entremos!– dijo Alice tirando de mi hacia dentro del pub.

Cuando estuvimos dentro del pub, abrí la boca sin poder evitarlo, este pub era una verdadera pasada..Era enorme, la barra estaba situada justo a la derecha, era de cristal y estaba llena de luces que alumbraban los sillones que estaban justo enfrente, había una gran pista de baile llena de luces, y justo en frente un gran escenario, los sillones eran de color rojo y negro tapizados en cuero. Estaban situados alrededor de la pista, tenían una mesa enfrente cada uno de color negro brillante, las paredes eran de color granate con algún ribeteado negro y azul oscuro.

–Quédense un segundo por aquí chicas–dijo Eidan, voy buscar a mi amigo y a conseguir los pases vips que les prometí.

En cuanto se marchó Eidan, Rose, se acercó casi gritando hacia mí.

–¿Qué no era para tanto? ¿pero tú estás ciega? ¡Si esta de toma pan y moja! – me dijo exaltada.

–Pues si es muy guapo, pero apenas le conozco.. –dije yo bajando la cabeza.

–¡Oh por dios Bella! Tienes veinte cinco años, no quince, ¡espabila muchacha!, ese chico es guapísimo, por intentarlo no pierdes nada – me dijo Rose zarandeándome.

Justo en ese momento llego Eidan con su amigo y Rose me soltó en el acto, haciendo como que nada había pasado.

–Bella, chicas, les presento a Jasper, él es el dueño del local y mi mejor amigo– dijo Eidan agarrándole por el hombro.

–Mucho gusto Jasper, – le dije estirando mi mano hacia él, pero él se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en cada mejilla, –parece que estos chicos eran muy parecidos después de todo–pensé .

–El gusto es mío hermosas, – dijo mirando directamente Alice. –Cuando quieran, pueden pasar al reservado vip que les prepare, aquí hay demasiada gente – nos dijo jasper entregándonos los pases vips.

Nos dirigimos al reservado sin más demora y yo aproveche para sentarme, ya que los tacones me estaban matando.

–¿Quieres algo de tomar? – me dijo Eidan al oído, ya que con el ruido de la música del pub, apenas podía escucharle.

–mmmmm..un vodka negro estará bien gracias – le dije yo también acercándome a su oído.

–Tus deseos son ordenes, preciosa – me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa deslumbrándome de nuevo.

Parpadee un par de veces cuando perdí a Eidan de vista, y justo cuando me disponía a hablar con mis amigas, alguien me empujo, tirándome contra mis amigas.

–¡Ey, ten más cuidado! – le grite ya que se marchaba sin siquiera disculparse, no volteo hacia mí, siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mire hacia abajo, maldije no solo me había empujado , me había tirado su bebida encima de mi precioso vestido nuevo–¡Hoy no es mi día, maldita sea, arruino mi vestido nuevo! –dije furiosa – chicas voy al baño a ver si puedo quitar esta horrible mancha – les dije levantando el tono de voz, ya que no me oirían por la música.

–¡EH…! Si Bella..luego nos vemos – dijo Alice sin quitar la vista de Jasper en ningún momento.

Me dirigí al baño de forma apresurada, cuando me introduje en el me vino un olor a sexo que casi me hace vomitar, me acerque al lavabo e intente por todo los medios de sacar la mancha pero no hubo resultado alguno, así que decidí darlo por imposible.

Cuando Salí del baño, algo llamo mi atención justo a mi derecha había una pareja, que parecían estar comiéndose el uno al otro, ella estaba situada justo encima de él y se estaban besando sin parar, pero de repente sin razón aparente el, la aparto de un empujón.

–¿_Que estás haciendo_? –dijo la chica furiosa..

–Creí _que debía darte una oportunidad… Pero la verdad es que no ha surgido la chispa_... – le dijo el chico riéndose de manera burlesca.

No podía apartar mis ojos de la pareja, él se levantó del asiento, justo cuando estaba por irse, miro hacia mí, y se fue acercando poco a poco, cuando estaba a unos pasos de mi apareció Eidan a mi lado.

–Estábamos preocupados por ti Bella, creíamos que te había pasado algo – me dijo agarrándome de la mano y tirando de mi hacia donde se encontraban mis amigos.

–Solo estaba intentando quitar la mancha de mi vestido, un imbécil me tiro su bebida encima y me lo arruino – le dije aun furiosa.

Eidan se paró en seco, me miro de arriba abajo buscando la mancha, y yo me ruborice por completo.

–Sera mejor que vayamos donde mis amigas – le dije mientras avanzaba hacia el reservado..

–Creo que no nos echaran mucho de menos, digamos que están entretenidas en algo.. – me dijo riéndose por lo bajo Eidan.

Y cuando llegue hasta el reservado supe porque lo decía, Alice y Jasper se estaban besando como si no existiera mañana sentados en los sillones, ella encima de el con su piernas a cada lado de su cadera, y Emmet y Rose estaban medio acaramelados en el otro sillón mirándose embobados, justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarme en el sillón que quedaba libre y probar mi bebida.. en ese momento empezó a sonar una canción la cual reconocía, ya que me traía tantos recuerdos, mis ojos se aguaron sin poder evitarlo, y Eidan retiro una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla, mirándome preocupado.

_Skies are crying I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

–¿Quieres Bailar? – me dijo Eidan agarrándome de la mano.

–Yo..no… se bailar…tengo dos pies izquierdos es mejor que me quede aquí sentada– le dije bajando mi cabeza, esta canción acabaría conmigo..viejos recuerdos imposibles de sacar de mi cabeza..imposibles de olvidar..

–Tu sígueme Bella, veras que no es tan difícil, te hará bien servirá para distraerte – me dijo cogiéndome de la barbilla y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos , como el miraba directamente hacia los míos– sino fuera porque estaba delante de mí, pensaría que esos ojos no eran de este mundo.

Me levante, y nos dirigimos a la pista que estaba abarrotada de gente, el me cogió de la cintura y me acerco a él, pecho contra pecho, mi pierna derecha metida entre las suyas, y la canción seguía sonando, trayéndome recuerdos..recuerdos del pasado..que quería borrar…

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I'll be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

Cuando la canción daba sus últimas notas, Eidan levanto mi barbilla que estaba pegada en su pecho y me miró fijamente, acercándose a en cámara lenta hacia mí, cuando estaba a solo milímetros de mi boca, alguien nos empujó haciendo que me desestabilizara y Eidan me agarrara aún más fuerte de la cintura para que no me cayera.

–¡Pedazo de animal a ver si miras…!–la voz de Eidan se cortó en ese mismo momento cuando miro quien nos había empujado, sus brazos se tensaron a mí alrededor dejándome casi sin respiración.

–¡Eidan, viejo amigo!, cuanto tiempo sin encontrarnos…– dijo el desconocido.

Eidan , no me soltó en ningún momento – esa voz me era tan conocida, como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes–pensé .

–¡Hola Edward! – dijo Eidan– su voz parecía tensa como si estuviera incómodo con su presencia.

–¿No me vas presentar a tu nueva "amiguita"? – dijo _Edward_, mirando hacia mí y haciendo las comillas con sus manos

Y entonces dirigí mi mirada hacia él y lo supe, yo le conocía de antes …

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llego el capi 2, el adelanto del próximo está en la página de Facebook que las chicas hicieron.<p>

.com/groups/275804445786855/?notif_t=group_activity#!/groups/283886364966939/ si quieren unanse, hay cuelgo las fotos de los personajes, los lugares el vestuario ...etc

Gracias por todas las reviews, no sabéis lo emocionada que estoy de que les guste, espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado, se viene el Pov Edward que muchas esperan.

Gracias Gine, por toda tu ayuda, mi nueva beta y una buena amiga desde ahora, en serio que sin ti no habría salido este capi jejeje ni los siguiente..gracias por todo.

Gracias a mi mami , mi dos Sis, que sabéis que os quiero un montón y que vaya donde vaya os llevo conmigo en mi corazón.

Gracias Dani, por todo tu apoyo, se cuan estresada estas y para mi es importante..te quiero un montón pero eso ya lo sabes.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes ;)

**Darkward85**


	3. Mi vida es una mierda

_Esta historia es completamente mia, prohibida la copia parcial o completa de este _

_Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer, lo demas es de mi completa autoridad._

_Sountrack /watch?v=N3EhxxSbOfs_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3 <em>

_Mi vida es una mierda_

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, abrí los ojos intentando adaptarme a la claridad que entraba por la ventana, sentí algo pegado a mi espalda y parpadee un par de veces para descubrir que era… mire a mi derecha y ahí estaba, una chica desnuda, con su pelo suelto esparcido por la almohada, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi departamento, como cada día apenas y recordaba lo que había hecho o que había pasado la noche anterior.

Acostumbrado a levantarme cada día en una cama, en un lugar extraño, cogí mis cosas y me vestí sin más demora, no soportaba escuchar a la chica de turno hablar, estaba cansado de esta mierda pero , a la vez era incapaz de salir de ella.

Cuando estaba por salir por la puerta de ese lugar extraño, alguien tiro de mi brazo impidiéndome salir.

–¿A dónde crees que vas… hermoso? – me dijo la chica, de la cual no recordaba ni el nombre.

–Donde se me pegué la gana, ¿Acaso crees que lo de anoche, significo algo para mí? Vamos solo eres unas coño abierto para mí, nada más ¡no significas nada para mí! – le dije de forma despectiva.

–Pero…– dijo la chica sin soltarme el brazo.

–Pero nada, ¡suéltame, maldita sea, me das asco! ¡solo quiero salir de aquí! ¿Entiendes? – le dije soltándome de su mano de manera brusca.

Sin esperar a su respuesta, salí del departamento y el edificio sin mirar atrás, al salir... allí estaba... la visión perfecta de mi hermoso coche, al menos de algo me servía el idiota de mi padre y su asqueroso dinero, para proporcionar y cubrir mis necesidades básicas.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, lo primero que hice fue meterme a la ducha para quitarme ese olor a puta barata que desprendía, frote mi cuerpo sin parar para quitarme su olor, cuando parecía haberlo perdido enjabone mi pelo rebelde y mientras lo hacía me preguntaba –, ¡maldita necesidad!, ¿es que la única manera de satisfacerme era conseguir cualquier coño disponible, ¿en la calle? que no daría por conseguir alguien que... ¡espera! ¿qué demonios estás pensando Edward Cullen? cada día estaba peor… parecía estar cayendo en un pozo que no tenía fin.

Cuando estaba por salir de la ducha, escuche mi teléfono móvil sonar, –¿Quién coño, me molesta a estas horas? Espero que sea importante por qué sino…

–¡Cullen! – conteste..

–_¿Qué pasa cabroncete, así recibes a tus amigos? ¿Dónde andabas metido, entre algunas piernas tal vez? _– dijeron desde el otro lado riéndose.

–¿Ryan? ¡No me jodas!, ¿Cuándo has vuelto de ese viaje relámpago? – dije de manera efusiva, Ryan era la única persona que lograba entenderme, y siempre estaba allí para hacerme olvidar.

–_Recién en la mañana, te llamaba por si querías quedar para comer, ya sabes así me pones al día de tus andanzas_ –jajajjajaja, se reía el muy maldito- _¿alguna para recordar?_ – dijo de manera burlona y socarrona como solo el sabía…

–Sabes que no me interesa recordar nada, ¿Dónde quedamos? – le dije para cambiar de tema, conocía a Ryan y no pararía hasta escuchar lo que quería.

–_Está bien cabroncete, ganas por esta vez… ¿qué te parece enfrente de "la bella Italia"?_ – dijo burlonamente.

–¿Me vas a invitar a comer? ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan romántico Ryan? – dije meloso sabia como le molestaba cuando le hacía rabiar.

–_Vete a la mierda Edward, nos vemos ahí a las 14:00 ¿está claro?_ – me dijo cabreado.

–ok, ok no te enfades allí estaré – dicho esto me colgó el teléfono, sin despedirse, ya conocía a Ryan… sabía que no estaba enfadado él era así de complicado.

Deje el teléfono encima de la mesa, y me dirigí al armario, con la conversación ni siquiera estaba vestido, salvo por la toalla que estaba situada en mi cadera. Me vestí sin demora y fui al cajón donde guardaba mis pastillas, las que me ayudaban a relajarme… pero…

–¡Mierda! – dije mirando el bote, no quedaba ni una.

Parece que mi encuentro con Ryan iba a tener que esperar, tendría que hacerle una visita a mi adorado padre, para que me facilitara mis pastillas primero.

Salí por el edificio y allí me esperaba mi amado BMV plateado, no era mi único coche pero sí mi favorito, me metí en el sin más demora, cuanto antes terminara con esto mejor.

Al llegar al consultorio de mi padre, allí estaba la pobre y dulce Esme perfecta traducción para lame culos de mi padre, –¡agh! no soportaba a esta mujer... y su afán por querer "ayudarme" como si acaso le importara,..

–Oye cuatro ojos ¿está mi padre en la consulta? – le dije sin saludarla si quiera.

–mmmm… si pero ahora está ocupado con un nuevo cliente – me dijo sin siquiera levantar la cabeza de teclado.

–¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir, que para mí no vale que este ocupado? – le dije furioso, estaba perdiendo el control, necesitaba esas pastillas y las necesitaba ¡Ya!

–Pero… no le dio tiempo a decir más , porque justo se estaba abriendo la puerta.

Salieron de ellas dos chicas, podría decirse que eran bellas como cualquiera de las que me había tirado, pero una de ellas tenía algo especial, caminaba con la cabeza baja como si no quisiera que la miraran… parecía como si tuviera un aura… –¡Bah! ¿Qué coño me importa?– pensé... sin más demora me dirigí a la puerta y empuje a las chicas que estaban en mi camino sin siquiera disculparme, ya que no me interesaba. Una de ellas creo que me insulto, pero no le di mayor importancia.

–¿¡Edward! pero qué coño crees que estás haciendo entrando así a mi oficina como si estuvieras en tu casa? ¿acaso no te han dicho que estoy ocupado? Si vienes por las receta de las pastillas, no te la daré, ¿no te das cuenta que te estas volviendo un drogadicto, un dependiente de las pastillas? No quiero eso para ti hijo – me dijo de manera paternal, odiaba cuando usaba ese tono conmigo.

–¡Maldita sea Carlisle, me lo prometiste, necesito esas pastillas, sabes que sin ellas no me puedo controlar! – dije desesperado.

–Además ya me estoy cansando de que siempre me salgas con lo mismo... ¿porque hijo? ¿qué te he hecho para que me trates así? ¿preocuparme por ti? ¿trabajar para ti? –me dijo tiernamente– dios le odiaba, odiaba su actitud paternal, sí, yo solo trabajo para ti… él y sus mierdas me tenían arto.

–¡Estoy harto de todas tus mierdas! ¡eres y siempre seguirás siendo el mismo!... ¡tú opinión respecto a mi vida me vale una mierda! no eres quien para entrometerte solo un proveedor cualquiera… si no consigo de ti las pastillas las conseguiré de cualquier otro doctor…, ¿acaso crees que te necesito? no te necesitado en todos estos años ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo sería diferente? así que más te vale que al final de la tarde consigas lo que necesito... porque de lo contrario...

–No puedo ayudarte con eso hijo, no te daré mas pastillas – me dijo tajante

–¿Sabes? solo eres realmente importante para tus pacientes, ¡bravo! ¡Felicidades Dr. Cullen por ayudarlos, irónico que para tu hijo no sirves de mucho! – dije saliendo y dando un portazo… cada minuto que pasaba sin esas pastillas mi furia aumentaba, haciéndome perder poco a poco el control, di una patada a la papelera de Esme y sali hecho una fiera por la puerta de la consulta.

Cuando sali del edificio, allí estaban las dos chicas de la consulta y el chico que estaba con ellas me parecía conocido, – mmmm serán cosas mías– pensé, el chico se fue despidiéndose de la castaña con un beso en la mejilla, no sé por qué sentí un retorcijón en el estómago, de repente ella alzo la vista y me miro, pero en seguida aparto la vista y se metió en el coche sin volver a mirar atrás.

Mire mi reloj, y ya llegaba tarde a mi cita con Ryan, ¡maldita sea! Baje corriendo las escaleras y me monte en el Bmv sin más demora, pise el acelerador a fondo , adoraba sentir la velocidad, la adrenalina correr por mis venas, era lo mejor del mundo..

Cuando llegue al restaurant, Ryan ya me estaba esperando, se levantó no más verme y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–¡Eh cabroncete llegas tarde! ¿papi no te dio las pastillas? – me dijo jodiendo, riéndo sin parar.

–No me toques los cojones Ryan, estoy de mala ostia… una simple cosa que le pido y es incapaz de dármela… ¡maldito cabron! – dije furioso, estaba perdiendo el control a cada segundo.

–¿Qué pasa cabroncete un mal día? tengo lo que necesitas, –dijo guiñándome el ojo– resulta que esta noche hay carrera de coches, ¿te animas? – me dijo sonriendo de forma ganadora.

–¿Desde cuando tienes que preguntarlo? ¿acaso cabron Cullen ha faltado a alguna carrera? – dije sonriendo de lado.

–Entonces nos vemos allí, ¿sobre las 00:30? – me dijo sonriéndome.

–Si allí estaré, tengo que hacer algo antes, ya sabes – le dije guiñándole el ojo.

–No cambias cabroncete, jajajajja, y ¿a dónde vas hoy? ¿alguna nueva presa a la vista? –Me dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

–No, simplemente necesito una distracción… eso es todo, ya sabes que no me interesa ninguna mujer – le dije fríamente.

–Claro por algo la gente te llama "_Cabrón Cullen_" – dijo riéndose sin parar.

–¡Ey! no por nada me llaman así, además no puedes negarlo a las nenas les encanta...-respondí sin poder evitar reír, levantando sugestivamente las cejas.

Al salir de mi "Cita" con Ryan – jajá que gay que me deja eso –, entre en mi coche, sentí que definitivamente no podía mas... mi respiración estaba irregular y empezaba a marearme – ¡Mierda!¿qué haría? – sin mucho esfuerzo llego a mí la solución perfecta –_Adriana_–- si esa puta serviría para algo más que simples y frígidos polvos me tenía que ayudar, uno de los únicos detalles que recuerdo de los departamentos de "_mis chicas_" es que pastillas consumen... y ella... tenía ciertos problemitas en común con mi persona... – Duloxetina– ella también sufre ataques de ansiedad – y allí mi día se ilumino, definitivamente iría a su encuentro...

–Espero encontrarla en su casa….

o….o

Luego de mucho intentarlo, finalmente convencí a la estúpida esa para que me diera de sus pastillas… en cuanto las tome me sentí muchísimo mejor, así que, decidí ir al pub nuevo el "Dark Shadow" ya que hoy se inauguraba, y– "cabron cullen" jamás se perdía una buena fiesta.

Cuando entre estaba abarrotado de gente, empuje a todo el que se me ponía por delante para llegar a la barra, y una vez allí.

–Un whisky doble – le dije al camarero.

–¿Por qué tan solito? – me dijo una chica.

Me fije en ella, la verdad no estaba mal, era como todas, útil para un polvo rápido y si te he visto no me acuerdo, tenía buen pecho, pero se notaba que era falso, ni que hablar de su cerebro que solo le servía de adorno, no paraba de hablar, así que me fui a sentar a los sillones de enfrente, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, pero me siguió y se sentó a mi lado.

Me puse a beber sin hacerle ningún caso, pero ella no se rindió y se subió en mi regazo y segundos después me beso, por llamarlo de alguna manera, ya que parecía una babosa humana, no dejaba de babearme, empezó a darme asco y la aparte de un empujón.

–¿Que estás haciendo? –me dijo furiosa…

–Creí que debía darte una oportunidad… Pero la verdad es que no ha surgido la chispa... lo siento…– sonreí de manera burlesca.

Justo cuando me iba ir alce la vista y algo llamo mi atención, frente a mi había una chica mirándome sin siquiera pestañear, me sonaba su cara, me fui acercando poco a poco a ella como atraído por un imán invisible, pero cuando estaba a solo dos pasos de ellas, un chico apareció a su lado, me quede mirándoles sin retirar la vista – ¡maldita sea! conocía a ese bastardo… era nada más y nada menos que Eidan McCarthy, el gilipollas más grande de este planeta, – creo que es hora de joderle la fiesta a mi amiguito, esto iba ser divertido..– pensé para mis adentro mientras frotaba mis manos y sonreía diabólicamente..

Tome mi Whisky de golpe y me dirigí a la pista, y ahí estaba ese malnacido, bailando con la chica que tanto me sonaba, aunque aún no conseguía ubicarla y eso me hacía sentirme frustrado, a "Cabron Cullen" nunca se le escapaba ninguna cara… no quería ser descarado… pero les vi tan acaramelados, empeze a sentir retorcijones en mi estómago y como me daban arcadas– así que no pude evitar romperles la burbuja en que se encontraban, me puse de espaldas a él y le di un pequeño empujón a la chica, que por lo que pude apreciar no tenía sentido del equilibrio, ya que por poco se desploma en el suelo– era hora de comenzar el juego…– pensé riéndome por dentro.

–¡Pedazo de animal a ver si miras…!– me dijo Eidan, pero se le corto lo que iba decir en cuanto me vio frente a él, su ceño se frunció y sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de la chica, dejándole casi sin respiración lo que me hizo reírme–¿Tenía miedo de que se la quitara? menudo bastardo… no sabía con quién estaba jugando… por mi mente pasaban miles de cosas pesadas para decirle, pero al mirar a la chica decidí no ser descortés – perdón, ¿desde cuándo pienso yo en ser cortes?... el whisky me ha debido subir de golpe a la cabeza –pensé.

–¡Pero mira no más a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Eidan, viejo amigo!, cuanto tiempo sin encontrarnos…– dije de joda agarrándole por el hombro y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

–¡Hola Edward! – dijo al fin Eidan– se notaba a leguas lo tenso que estaba con mi sola presencia y debía admitir que disfrutaba con ello.

–¿No me vas presentar a tu nueva "amiguita"? – dije mirando hacia la chica, que mantenía la cabeza baja, debía reconocer que era hermosa… seguía sin saber de dónde la conocía, y eso solo estaba logrando frustrarme por segundos.

Y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia mí y lo supe, era la chica de la consulta de mi padre…

o….o

Luego de mi encuentro con el imbécil de Eidan, el cual me dejo más que cabreado, al verificar la hora me di cuenta que ya casi era momento de mi regreso a las carreras...

Me dirigí al encuentro con Ryan, seguro ya me estaba esperando con mi fabuloso coche, sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas y como me encendía por momentos... las pastillas y el alcohol no eran buena combinación y estaba comenzando a perder poco a poco el control de nuevo…

En cuanto llegue al descampado, ya estaba la fiesta montada, había multitud de coches de carreras y rebusque en la multitud hasta encontrar a Ryan, estaba al lado de una chica que tenía muy buen potencial para ser la siguiente en mi cama, de tez morena el pelo largo y ondulado, tenía un cuerpazo impresionante, vestía con un shorts negros oscuros y una camiseta que llevaba anudada a la altura del ombligo… pero lo que más me llamo la atención de ella no fue su ropa, ni su físico… sino su coche, era un autentica maravilla, sin perder más el tiempo me acerca a ellos.

La chica me inspecciono de arriba abajo y yo no pude evitar poner mi sonrisa torcida, cuando se quedó mirándome descaradamente..

–Ves algo que te guste hermosa? – dije insinuándome descaradamente

–Los he visto mejores la verdad–y dirigió su sonrisa coqueta de nuevo hacia Ryan.

Esa respuesta me había enfurecido, –¿Quién se creía que era? solo era una perra más, yo le demostraría quien era el mejor…

–¿Ah sí?... yo te demostrare quien es mejor... y sin que pudiera evitarlo, la agarre de la cintura y la junte a mi cuerpo y después agache mi cabeza y la bese... un beso voraz, apasionado, que la dejo sin aliento.., cuando nos separamos a ella le brillaban los ojos de excitación y se relamió los labios mirándome de forma descarada.

No le dio tiempo a contestarme me di la vuelta y me dirigí al coche ya era hora de la carrera... ya me demostraría más tarde la clase de perra que era, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que ella sería la próxima en mi cama, esta misma noche.

El momento que tanto había esperado por toda la noche llego... me encontraba en mi coche, el momento de la verdad…, mis contrincantes igualmente preparados, mi corazón a mil, la adrenalina en mi interior intensa...mis nervios a flor de piel, mire a mis contrincantes, –pufff no tenían nada que hacer contra mi coche, eran simples aficionados. Pero un coche destacaba entre la multitud era negro. Y dentro de el iba.. – ¡oh joder maldita sea mi suerte!… era el cabron de Eidan y yo que creía que se quedaría con su nueva puta personal… esta vez no me ganaría la carrera, no, jamás volvería a perder contra él..

La chica que anunciaba el inicio de la carrera tomo posición, yo enfoque mi mirada en ella, esta vez nada podría salir mal... alzo su brazo con el banderín, y a lo que tanto esperaba finalmente sucedió, dio el indicativo de que era hora de arrancar, y así lo hice... sin nada más que esperar, presione el acelerador a todo lo que daba, esta pista en su inicio era... umm... digamos que tipo normal podía aprovecharme de todo lo que daba mi coche sentía como aceleraba, la velocidad definitivamente era lo mío… de un momento a otro me deshice de los idiotas que me seguían, salvo de uno.. l lo llevaba pegado al culo, pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya… active el drs y lo deje atrás… o eso creía yo, porque de un momento a otro lo tenía delante…

–Maldita sea… debería usar el plan b... – conocía muy bien este recorrido así que no me fue difícil encontrar el atajo que buscaba, me metí en el callejón y justo cuando giraba la curva el apareció por detrás acelere lo que el coche daba de si dejándole atrás por un momento.. pero aun no era el momento... –¡imbécil... lo que te espera!...– y allí se asomaba la curva de la muerte...prepárate para tu fin...

–jajaja, ya hasta crees que esta vez me vencerás tan fácilmente Eidan querido amigo, – justo cuando nos dirigíamos al cruce final, aunque ya sabía perfectamente cómo llegar a la meta, tenía que cambiarle el curso a como diera lugar y eso solo podría lograrlo haciendo girarse en sentido contrario, dándome la oportunidad de tomar ventaja, no dude ni un segundo, lo tenía tan cerca que sería perfecto, no había oportunidad para errores, en el cruce en lugar de tomar mi carril me dirijí al suyo haciéndolo perder el control sobre el asfalto,– y ya sabía que te conocía, imbécil incapaz de hacer algo en contra de su "_mora_l" no me fallo,– y al lado contrario se fue mi "querido" contrincante dándome toda la ventaja para ganar sin ningún problema...

Llegue a la meta sin problemas, todos vitoreaban mi nombre y yo no hice más que sonreír… pero lo que más me sorprendió es que estaba allí la chica a la que bese, en cuanto me baje del coche se tiro a mis brazos envolviendo sus piernas en mi cadera y cruzándolas en mi espalda baja, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me beso profundamente, introduciendo su lengua en mi sin pedir siquiera permiso-ja! Cullen tampoco es que hiciera falta-, tarde un par de segundos en reaccionar pero enseguida le seguí el paso, –tal como pensaba solo era una perra más..

Justo cuando estábamos en la mejor parte alguien nos separó abruptamente, gruñí y mire fijamente a la persona que se encontraba de frente a mí.. – No era otro que el imbécil de Eidan, ¡maldito jilipollas! siempre interrumpiendo y entrometiéndose en los peores momentos..

–Suelta a mi hermana maldito cabrón o te hare trizas… – me dijo furioso, estaba fuera de sí...

–Mira como tiemblo.. – le dije haciéndole burla y agarrándome a la cintura de su hermana.

–Brianna, maldita sea, aléjate de él... sabes que solo es un maldito cabron, solo te hará daño– dijo mirando a la chica, la cual lo observaba con cara de ¡metete en tus asuntos¡

–Creo… querido hermano, que ya estoy mayorcita como para que andes diciéndome lo que tengo o no que hacer – dijo ella agarrándose a mi cintura aún más fuerte.

–Ya las oído imbécil, ahora si me permites interrumpiste algo y pienso continuar– le dije acercándome a la boca de Bri.

Volvió a empujarme, pero esta vez me empotro contra el coche… le empuje de vuelta– ¿quién coño se creía que era? Le partiría todos y cada uno de sus perfectos dientes y su cara de niña bonita…

–¿Qué coño estás jugando Cullen ¡maldita sea¡ no te basta con intentar matarme, que ahora encima te quieres follar a mi puta hermana? – dijo sujetándome por las solapas de mi chaqueta.

–¿Por qué no te vas con tu nueva puta personal? ¿Bella se llamaba? o sino mejor ¿por qué no me das su teléfono? yo la sabré satisfacer mejor que tú, ¡me imagino que por aburrido te mando temprano a casa!– le dije de manera arrogante disfrutando de su expresión frustrada.

Me miro con sus ojos fuera de sí y sin darme cuenta me arreo un puñetazo en la cara sin que pudiera esquivarlo, me quite la sangre del labio y le pegue un puñetazo en el ojo… cuando iba darle en el estómago, Ryan me agarro y me separo de él...

–No vale la pena amigo… déjalo… –me dijo intentando tranquilizarme.

Bri apareció a mi lado y me agarro el rostro.

–¿Estás bien? Mi hermano es un gilipollas vámonos de aquí –dijo agarrándome por la mano y llevándome hacia dentro de mi coche, montándose ella de copiloto, esta noche prometía…

* * *

><p>Y con esto y un bizcocho hasta el proximo viernes a la misma hora..adelanto en el face.<p>

.com/messages/?action=read&tid=id.257901624241302#!/groups/283886364966939/

_**Darle muchas sonrisas a mi beta( no le gusta que le agradezca tanto) jajajjajaja, perdonar es una broma entre ella y yo..sabes que conectamos desde el principio y eres muy facil de querer Gine, aqui me tienes y lo sabes tanto por la historia como por la amistad.**_

_**Dedico este capitulo a las locas de fanfiction adiccion (shamy, Jessics, y Anndie xDD) y a mis hermanitas (Coudy, Lety, y mi mami Joce, tambien a mi beta encubiertas Dani, jajajajaj, (espero que todo te este llendo super en la u ya no coincidimo o_o, es un asco lo del horario pero sabes que siempre te recuerdo jajajjaj:P**_

_**Gracias a todas las que dejan su comentario, para mi es un honor recibir sus rewiews, les agradeceria que lo hicieran aunque me hagan ruborizarme hasta la raiz del pelo, bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, y a las antiguas espero que tambien les guste.**_

_**Haganme saber si les gusto;)Pronto mas de este Cabron Cullen jijiji**_

_**Darkward85**_


	4. Viaje al pasado

_**La historia es completamente mia, queda totalmente prohibido copiar parcial o totalmente la historia.**_

_**Algunos personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer otros son de mi cumpleta autoria.**_

_**Sountrack recomendado /Inoccence Avril lavigne/Hurt de Cristina Aguilera.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>_

_**Viaje al pasado...**_

–Bella, te presento a Edward Cullen – dijo Eidan entre dientes señalando hacia el frente donde se encontraba Edward.

– ¡Bella eh!…vaya tu nombre te viene como anillo al dedo, eres una autentica belleza–dijo Edward sonriéndome de lado, y besándome la parte interior de la muñeca, haciendo que mi piel se erizara por el simple roce de su labios, me quede mirándole hipnotizada, no solo tenía una sonrisa que me hacía temblar... sino que sus ojos verdes… ¡Oh dios sus ojos! Eran simplemente magníficos poseían el efecto de querer perderte en su mirada, tenía una mirada felina como si te fuera a morder en cualquier momento... por lo que di dos pasos hacia atrás sin darme cuenta...

–No te alejes hermosura, que yo no muerdo... –me dijo mirándome y acercándose los pasos que yo había retrocedido.

–¡Ya basta aléjate de ella! La estas incomodando...– dijo Eidan empujando a Edward mientras se ponía delante de mí.

Edward se volvió a acercar y cogiéndole de las solapas de la camisa a Eidan le dijo furioso –No se te vuelva a ocurrir hacer otra estupidez como la de empujarme, porque te romperé tu cara de niño bonito ¿entiendes o te lo dibujo? – le dijo soltándole de manera brusca.

Eidan lejos de quedar atrás se le puso de frente, eran de la misma altura...

–No te acerques a ella, no es como las putas que te tiras cada noche... –dijo Eidan furioso.

–¡Apuesto a que disfrutaría más conmigo que contigo!, Ya lo sabes preciosa no te dejes engañar por su cara bonita, no es más que un cabrón– dijo dirigiéndose a mí y guiñándome el ojo.

–¡Antes de que la toques te corto la mano Cullen! – respondió Eidan de modo amenazante.

–Me gustaría ver eso bastardo… – le dijo Edward enseñándole el dedo medio y desapareciendo entre la gente.

Cuando se marchó Eidan se acercó a mí y me abrazo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba temblando por lo acontecido, y enseguida me sentí reconfortada.

Me separe de el minutos más tarde, la sensación de estar en sus brazos indudablemente me agradaba y algo dentro de mí me pedía que no lo hiciera, pero estábamos en un lugar público y no me agradaba el hecho de ser centro de atención, el me miro y me sonrió, yo le sonreí de vuelta.

–Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa, los pies me están matando y empiezo a sentirme mareada, voy por las llaves del coche– le dije dirigiéndome a los sillones donde había dejado mi bolso.

–Yo te llevare a casa– dijo quitándome las llaves de la mano sin darme tiempo a protestar– no creo que estés en tu mejor estado para conducir.

–Está bien …– dije intentando estabilizarme, al parecer, Eidan tenía razón ya que estaba algo mareada.

Cuando llegamos a su coche me quede con la boca abierta, era un Mercedes de última generación me abrió la puerta del copiloto, esperando a que entrara y segundos después el entro por la puerta del conductor.

Mientras íbamos en el coche, yo me fui quedando dormida, cuando me desperté Eidan estaba a pocos centímetros de mis labios y me tenía cargada en sus brazos–¿Eidan? ¿Dónde estamos? dije de manera somnolienta, cuando me di cuenta de cómo me tenía agarrada , sentí como me ruborizaba, – ya me puedes bajar Eidan puedo caminar, gracias– le dije sonriéndole

Eidan me bajo de manera lenta, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran en el proceso milímetro a milímetro, –se marcaban muy bien sus pectorales bajo esa camisa y sentí ciertas cosquillitas en un parte que creí perdida– hasta que acabo soltándome dando un beso en la comisura de los labios que me hizo ruborizarme.

–Hasta mañana Bella, que tengas dulces sueños– me dijo sonriéndome de manera seductora y metiéndose en su coche, para minutos después salir de allí.

Al día siguiente, me levante súper cansada... definitivamente… esos trasnochos no eran para mí, nada como la paz de mi hogar... tome una ducha rápida de agua fría para ver si me espabilaba del día que me venía... segunda consulta allá voy.

Luego de checar mi correspondencia electrónica y corroborar que no tenía asignada ninguna pauta para hoy hasta media tarde..Me decidí a salir, lo mejor era terminar con esto antes de arrepentirme

Cuando llegue a la consulta del Dr. Cullen todo empezó de nuevo… los nervios, la taquicardia.. los mareos.. no era tan fácil de superar.

–Isabella Swan, hora de tu consulta–dijo la recepcionista, observandome detalladamente.

Entre temblando y me senté en el mismo sillón que ayer , sin pensar en lo que hacía me tumbe e hice como si no estuviera en la consulta…

–Bien Bella, empezaremos despacio, vamos a volver a cuando todo empezó… cuéntame de tu infancia… de tus padres haz memoria – me dijo de manera tierna el Dr. Cullen.

–¿Por dónde comenzar?, -pregunté a mi misma mientras el Dr. esperaba que mis palabras salieran…- Bien… nací en Fork, un pequeño pueblo de Washington en medio de muchas montañas… -ok, creo que no ayuda mucho esta información y mucho menos es lo que él le interesa saber… pero, ¿qué debería decir?- mis padres, eran súper cariñosos… cuidaban cada detalle de mi vida, siempre que los necesitaba solo debía hablarles, y para cualquier problema con simple comunicación resolvíamos todo, éramos como… el equipo perfecto… -a estas alturas, sentía que las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, cada tanto que hablaba de mis padres y venían tantos recuerdos a mi cabeza era como…–mi madre era adorable, recuerdo que cada noche solía leerme una historia antes de ir a dormir, mi padre … -se me escapo un suspiro…- mi padre era un policía muy respetado, y a pesar de que tenía mal carácter, no hubo un día que no demostrara la devoción que sentía por mi… -para este momento no pude contenerme y sentí como iban cayendo gruesas lagrimas por mi mejilla…-

–Hermanos no tuve, aunque recuerdo cada día pedirles uno… al menos si hubiesen sido igual de complacientes con todo, en este momento no estuviera tan… sola… aunque diario doy gracias a la vida.. –no pude evitar reír, al hacer mención de la pequeña pulga que con su sonrisa tan contagiosa, me hacia reír cada día, con la que he compartido gran parte de esta aventura denominada vida... me sentía como la peor bipolar del planeta, como es que de llorar podía pasar a reír como si nada...-por la enana que me acompaña…

–Hablas de tus padres en pasado, ¿fallecieron? ¿con quién te criaste? –comentó intentando indagar en mi pasado.

–mmmmm… mis padres… ellos…– sentí como volvían a caerme las lágrimas, ¿se podía ser más bipolar?

–Bella, cariño tranquila, la idea de que estés acá, no es torturar tus recuerdos, iremos poco a poco, cuando sientas la necesidad de detenerte, solo hazlo... todo esto es por tu bien... debes dejarlo salir...- dijo intentando reconfortarme, observándome con esos enormes ojos azules, parecía que le servían como herramienta hipnótica, ya que realmente me demostraban que en el podía confiar– no quiero que pienses que vienes a rendir ningún tipo de declaraciones, o te sientas presionada, solo... iremos a tu ritmo, y me contaras lo que quieras compartir.

A esta altura, mi llanto había sido superado, me parecía impresionante la manera, en que con simples palabras, lograba calmarme...-

–¿Quisieras agregar algo más?- preguntó brindándome su definitivamente encantadora sonrisa.

–Luego de la muerte de mis padres, porque si, Dr. mis papas fallecieron cuando era una niña, a los 6 años, recuerdo como intentaron engañarme haciéndome pensar que se habían alejado por un periodo corto, que a mi padre lo habían cambiado de localidad, aún así no entendía porque no llevarme con ellos... las preguntas eran cada vez más frecuentes, y a ninguna tenían respuesta...

–Isabella, te refieres a que intentaron engañarte, quien trato de engañarte?-

–Recuerdo como un día, en que estando en el colegio unos niños se burlaban de mí, decían que era una idiota, si me creía esa historia, que mis padres no estaban de viaje, sino que... habían... muerto...-respire profundo intentando contenerme- al llegar a casa de... mis tíos, los enfrente, y ya no hubo caso de que siguieran mintiendo, mi tía me conto la verdad, sabía que no tenía sentido seguir ocultándomelo, ya para ese entonces tenían 3 años engañándome.

–Lo siento, no respondí a lo anterior, quien intento engañarme?, luego de la "extraña" desaparición de mis padres, me hicieron mudar a casa de la hermana de mi padre Victoria apenas y la conocía, para ese entonces si la había visto unas 5 veces era mucho... ella vivía con su marido… Brandon.

–Háblame de cómo te acogieron tus tíos, ¿te sentiste querida? O por el contrario fue un infierno? – me dijo intentando averiguar más.

–Al principio todo iba… ¿cómo explicarlo? Podría decirse que bien, aunque suene fuera de contexto, claro extrañaba a mis padres enormemente, y seguía sin entender muy bien, porque me tocaba vivir esa experiencia, mi tía volcaba en mi todo su cariño acumulado ya que no tenían hijos, para ese entonces se encontraba realizando algún tipo de análisis para poder concebir, conforme iba creciendo y una vez confrontada ante la realidad de mis padres fallecidos, mi tía era muy buena conmigo, tierna, cariñosa, siempre al pendiente de mis necesidades, – pensar en ella me llenaba de una tristeza increíble – pero… de un día a otro… todo cambio… …– respondí bajando cada vez más la voz, de un momento a otro, ya no me encontraba en el consultorio

–_¿Tía Qué sucede? – pregunté al encontrarla tirada en el sofá, llorando y desprendía un nauseabundo olor a alcohol- _

–_Sucede, que soy una basura, no sirvo Bellie, estoy dañada – me miro y yo seguía sin comprender, al observar a su alrededor se encontraban los resultados de unos análisis- _

–_¡Oh no! – Fue lo único que pude susurrar al comprender que eran los resultados que tanto había estado esperando: Estéril- tranquila todo estará bien. _

– _¿Cómo crees que todo puede estar bien? ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Soy estéril, jamás podre tener hijos propios – decía ya cubierta de lágrimas… _

–_Pero… -no sabía que decir al respecto…- _

_En ese momento, un portazo nos sacó de nuestro letargo emocional, -Oh Dios!- el temor se apodero de mi… era él… había llegado a casa… _

Todo empezó a verse borroso, y empecé a sentirme realmente indispuesta, todo se movía a mi alrededor y sin darme cuenta me levanté del sillón buscando aire, y cuando creía que el golpe era seguro… alguien me atrapó en sus brazos evitando que me diera de morros en el suelo… cuando abrí los ojos no podía creer quien me tenía entre sus brazos…

–¿Te sientes bien muñeca? – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.– no podía ser… él… estaba muerto, no podía estar aquí no me podría tener entre sus brazos

– ¡NO! ¡suéltame, no me toques! ¡máldito bastardo!

– Déjame!- dijo él – empecé a pegarle sin descanso para que me soltara, pero él no lo hacía y yo perdía las fuerzas en cada intento de hacerle daño, sin poder evitarlo otro instante me desvanecí...

_Edward_

Estaba de nuevo en el consultorio de mi adorado padre, él me había llamado esta mañana que quería hablar conmigo, –¿qué coño querría ahora?¿acaso me daría mi receta para las pastillas? ó ¿sería algún jódido truco, para intentar manipularme? ¡maldito bastardo! estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos… que los gritos de una chica me hicieron caer del asiento, algo me decía que debía entrar que ella me necesitaba, entre sin más demora y lo que vi me hizo sentir una protección extrema, ella estaba cayendo desmayada al suelo, sin perder tiempo la cogí en mis brazos.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, como si no hubiera nadie alrededor, y por unos segundo me deslumbro con su mirada, parecía un ángel desvalido en mis manos, y sentí que debía protegerla.. – y como corría electricidad por mi brazo a su tacto tan suave ¿Qué coño era esto? Debía acabar con esto cuando antes, – me disponía a dejarla en el sillón… pero la muy loca empezó a gritarme, a pegarme como si le hubiera hecho daño y se desvaneció de nuevo en mis brazos, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Por si fuera poco los insultos y los golpes de esta loca, sentí un gran jalón a mi espalda y al girarme me encontré con mi peor pesadilla… Eidan.

–¡Suéltala maldito cabrón, ella no es como las chicas que frecuentas! – me dijo intentando quitarme a Bella de los brazos, ella estaba cada vez más histérica y él no me dejaba posarla en el sillón como tenía pensado.

–¿Chicos? ¿Qué demonios hacen acá? – Grito Carlisle a nuestras espaldas– Los quiero a los dos fuera de aquí en este preciso instante– me dio una mirada que no pude descifrar, ¿acaso mi padre me observó con ira? –Edward deja a Isabella en el sofá y se largan, este no es el lugar ni el momento indicado para arreglar sus diferencias!

Me marche, pero no sin antes dejarle las cosas claras a Eidan.

–Que sea la última vez que te atreves a montarme un espectáculo así ¿está claro? ¡Ni tu ni nadie me va decir, a que muñeca toco y a quien no! No eres nadie para darme ordenes ¿has entendido? – le dije furioso.

–No le llames muñeca eso lo primero, Bella es mía ¿lo entiendes? No permitiré que ella sea otra de las chicas de tu larga lista, ella será mi novia y tú no te acercaras, esta vez no me la quitaras… ¿está suficientemente claro o quieres que te haga un croquis? – me respondió también furioso.

–Vaya así que es tu propiedad ¿no? Eso ya lo veremos…– le dije sonriendo con autosuficiencia antes de salir de la oficina.

_Bella_

Desperté de lo que sentí fue un sueño profundo, desorientada al observar las paredes a mi alrededor, ¿dónde me encontraba? ¿Qué rayos hago aquí?

–Bella, finalmente despiertas, me tenías realmente preocupado, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo? – al escuchar esa voz, caí en cuenta de donde estaba, y rememore lo que había sucedido instantes atrás- deseas que llame a Alice para que venga por tí?

–No, ¡NO! lo hagas...-exclamé sin poder contener mi preocupación por que Alice se enterara de lo sucedido– estoy bien, creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos hasta acá, y programemos una nueva cita.

–Está bien Isabella, antes... me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas para dar por terminada esta sesión– dijo observándome, analíticamente, me imagino que tratando de descifrar si realmente me encontraba bien.

–Necesito que me platiques... sobre tus noches, que tal duermes, quizá ¿alguna pesadilla nocturna? – al sentirlo dudar cuando quiso hacerme la pregunta dude de que vendría a continuación, pero solo basto nombrar las pesadillas para confirmar que esto tendría que ver con cierta pulga inquieta en la habitación del lado de mi departamento, ya me escucharía-

–Ehh.. ¿pesadillas?, ¿mis noches?, la verdad es que no hay nada que contar al respecto- me dio una intensa mirada, escrudiñando en mi rostro si lo que decía era cierto.

–Isabella, no tiene caso que me lo niegues y mucho menos que yo me ande con rodeos, tu amiga Alice cuando vino platicarme de tu caso, me comunicó que sufres de mal dormir, y sueles tener recurrentes pesadillas nocturnas- Alice Marie de esta nadie te salva...-

–Está bien, es así, pero la verdad... es por temporadas, ya entiendes Doc. en realidad nada de qué preocuparse.

–Creo que eso de si nos preocupamos o no, es mi deber decidirlo, y realmente por tu perfil no creo que sea algo de "_no preocuparse_", así que lo mejor será que te recete algo para regularizar estas "_temporadas_" a inexistentes–Ja! esto era increíble ahora el doctorcito usaba ironías en mí y lo que yo decía fácilmente lo volteaba en mi contra?-

Me indicó la receta de las pastillas que debía comprar e iniciar tratamiento inmediatamente.

–Bien isabella, por hoy fue suficiente nos veremos mañana en la próxima sesión ¿te viene bien a la misma hora? O si necesitas algún cambio, háblalo con mi secretaria la Srta. Esme– me dijo tiernamente.

–Cierto… la próxima consulta, esta semana he tenido espacio en mi agenda ya que no he tenido muchas pautas, pero que tal si para la próxima ¿yo notifico cuando estoy libre?es que no me gusta quedar mal en cuanto me planto una actividad por hacer– dije lo más rápido que pude, deseando profundamente no tuviera objeción.

o….o

Cuando entre en el departamento, con ganas de meterme en la cama, como si de un torbellino se tratara apareció la pequeña pulga saltando a mi lado. Estaba tan efusiva que me dieron ganas de decirle que ya se detuviera pero no lo hice casi ni la escuchaba hasta que me grito de mal modo por que no la estaba haciendo caso..

–Hola bells, te fue bien en la consulta... vaya cara que traes estas segura que éstas bien, ¿Qué tal tu noche con Eidan?. –me dijo apenas sin respirar…

–Creo que se te olvidó respirar– le dije a la pulga dándole una mirada ácida, estaba verdaderamente enojada con ella-

–¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿Por eso llevas esa cara? ¡Yo solo me preocupo por ti Bells! porque te quiero.. –dijo con su famoso puchero marca Alice

-No recuerdo haber dicho tu nombre Alice!-ja, te tengo...

–Oh, está bien no volverá pasar bells, realmente me sentí mal por dejarte tirada… pero fue algo que no pude evitar – me dijo moviendo el pie derecho en señal de rendición

–Bells, Belly preciosa, te he dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy– me miro con una cara de corderito...

–¿Sabes que no me queda de otra? –dije tratando de disimular mi molestia–pero Allie por favor ¿hasta cuando tengo que decirte, que no es necesario que te metas en mis asuntos? – le dije enfadada.

–¡Sabia que me perdonarías!–soltó casi brincando-¡no eres nadie sin mí! – sonrió y soltó con un brillo malicioso en su mirada, Alice...- hablando de todo, ¿qué tal con Eidan anoche?, recuerdo claramente haberlos visto salir muy juntitos– dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente...-

La observe, evitando por todos los medios rodar los ojos, pero me fue imposible

–Ay Bella, por favor, como quieres que no me preocupe por ti, si es a mí a quien ¡no dejas pegar un ojo! –¡juro que la mato!...

–¡Alice!-le corte de manera tajante.

– Alice Nada Isabella, ¡sabes que es así! y ya deja de cambiarme el tema, ¿qué tal con el bombón de Eidan?

–¿Y por qué mejor no me platicas tu que ondas con Jasper?, déjame decirte cariño que no te viste nada bien lanzándotele a la primera–toma, Alice 0, Bella 1, no pude evitar sonreír-

–No eres más que una zorra, no tienes excusas–su gesto de ofendida fue demasiado, me burle tanto que sentí como me dolía la pansa...

–No lo entiendes Bella, fue superior a mis fuerzas, no lo pude evitar, era como si le conocería de toda la vida, como si siempre hubiese estado esperando por el – dijo soñadora.

–Patrañas Alice, como es que te enamoras a primera vista, eso son cuentos de hadas, la vida real es otra...

–Algún día, Isabella Swan, te veré caer a los pies del amor, ¿y sabes algo? ¡ese día estaré allí para burlarme de ti!...

–Ay ya, ya, Allie, ¿quién es mi pulga adorada? tu preciosa-le mire, dando así por terminada la batalla que habíamos iniciado ya que no nos llevaría a ningún resultado–está bien...

Estábamos abrazadas, en plena reconciliación, cuando un sonido muy familiar para mí nos sacó de nuestro letargo...

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
>The first time in my life and now it´s so great<br>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
>I think about the little things that make life great<em>

_I wouldn´t change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<em>

_This innocence is brilliance  
>I hope that it will stay...<em>

Cuando alcance el teléfono ya había dejado de sonar, pero dos segundos más tarde volvió a sonar

–¿Digá? Respondí

–¡Hola hermosa! –me dijo una voz sensual.. –¿Cómo has estado?, te vi en la consulta hoy, pero me tuve que ir por un contratiempo– dijo a regañadientes…–había pensado si podíamos quedara mañana para tomar algo los dos solos ¿Qué te parece la idea? – preguntó con su voz más seductora aún.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas aqui estoy de nuevo ¿les ha gustado?¿quieren mas? jajajajajjajjaaja, bueno espero que les haya encantado tanto como ami me divierte y me gusta escribirla.<strong>

**Quiero darle mil gracias a mi Beta Gine, que siempre esta cuando la necesito para ordenar mis multiples y alocadas ideas.**

**Gracias por todas las reviews, me hacen sonrojarme hasta la raiz del cabello, pero me hacen muchisima ilusión.**

**Gracias por leer, y seguir la historia no saben lo que significa para mi.**

**Mis niñas os quiero, brujis, locas , pervertidas, no hace falta decir nombre os llevo en mi corazón cada kiero.**


	5. Deseos Ocultos

_Sountrack: Lucyfer Angel- The Rasmus/ Solamente Tu- Pablo Alborán_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 5<em>

_Deseos Ocultos_

_Edward Pov _

Maldito bastardo pero esta vez no le saldría de gratis, me iba pagar una a una sus descalificaciones hacia mí esa soberbia que se traía y esas ganas de amargarme... no soportaba que se creyera mejor que yo... ¿por qué siempre se llevaba a la mejor chica? q coño dices eres irresistible... te odio maldito bastardo pero espera y veras la que te espera... reí maliciosamente para mis adentros...

Estaba tan metido en mi pensamiento que ni cuenta que me di que estaba sonando mi teléfono móvil.

_Behind those eyes  
>Lies the cure then grief<br>Behind those beautiful smiles  
>I´ve seen tradgedy<em>

_The falling skin hides the secrets within_  
><em>The sign and faults is what<em>  
><em>Secretly ignite your sins<em>

_Fly away fly away_  
><em>From the darkened blade<em>  
><em>They haunt you<em>  
><em>Lucifer´s Angel<em>

–¿Quién es? –dije de manera cortante me encontraba frustrado y ni siquiera conocía ese número de teléfono.

–¿Edward? ¿Cariño cómo te encuentras?- sonó una voz femenina del otro lado, la cual aún no lograba identificar.

–¿Y tú eres? – le respondí de manera más cortante aun, no tenía ganas de chicas lapa.

–Claro no era de extrañarse que actuaras así...-contesto con voz, ¿nostálgica? – es Bri, ¿cómo te encuentras?

–Ah, Bri, si disfrutamos anoche de una estupenda sesión de sexo, ¿llamabas por eso? Te quedaste con ganas de más y ¿quieres repetir? – respondí con voz seductora.

–¿La verdad? si, ¿Qué tal que quedemos ahora mismo? Tengo ganas de…

–En cinco minutos en tu apartamento, estate preparada para mí– le corte con voz sensual y le colgué.

Me monte en mi Bmw dispuesto a pasar un buen rato con Bri, solo era un zorra más, sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo pero sé que me cansaría pronto de ella... Ni ella ni nadie me haría sentar cabeza... todas era como ella solo veían el dinero y el buen sexo, ninguna merecía la pena...

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a su departamento, me metí en el ascensor ya que la puerta del portal se encontraba abierta, cuando llegue hasta su puerta toque el timbre... cuando se abrió apareció una Bri muy sensual vestida solo con un baby doll de color rojo que marcaba sus bien formadas curvas y le sentaba como un guante, tenía unas piernas interminable, su pelo estaba suelto con sus ondas rodeando su lindo cuerpo haciéndola más sensual de lo que era de por sí... cada vez me sorprendía más del efecto que solía causar en las mujeres y como estaban siempre dispuestas para darme lo que necesitara, se me hubiera hecho la boca agua al verla tan perfecta y lista para mi, el olor de su sexo excitado por mi era algo que se respiraba en el ambiente… si no llega a ser porque había visto tantos cuerpos igual de sensuales que el suyo cada noche...

– Hola muñeca ¿Me esperabas? –dije

–Esperarte queda corto... –soltó de pronto la muy perra, dándome una mirada de ansias, pervertida, perfecta para mí.

–Claro nena... es el efecto que suelo dejar en todas... –le dije acercándome de forma felina y atrapándola contra la pared... No la deje contestar, me dirigí a su boca y atrape su labio inferior con mis dientes, ella parecía una gata en celo se me trepo por las piernas hasta llegar a mi cintura y cruzando allí las piernas en mi cadera baja, haciendo que soltara un gemido bajo... si esta chica sabia como ponerme a cien... la bese con más ansias introduje mi lengua casi hasta el fondo de la su garganta... enredando así mi lengua con la suya, luchando una batalla que estaba dispuesto a ganar sin tregua, empezó a soltar los lazos del baby doll, empezaba a molestarme y ella quito mi camiseta sin objeción por mi parte, cuando conseguí soltarlo lamí sus pechos con devoción, mientras bajaba mi mano derecha hacia abajo, empezó a tocar su sexo por encima de la ropa interior, ella empezó a removerse inquieta encima de mí, haciendo que todo el autocontrol que estaba ejerciendo para no introducirme en ella se fuera al diablo…

Ella tampoco parecía estar dispuesta a parar, bajo sus manos lentamente a mi pantalón y soltó el botón que mantenía cautivo mi muy dispuesto sexo, bajo mis pantalones hasta los tobillos, y yo los saque de mis piernas, metió la mano dentro de mi bóxer y comenzó a empezó a masturbarme lentamente de arriba abajo, haciendo hincapié en la sensible punta, utilizando el líquido pre seminal que empezaba a salir de él. Me estaba haciendo perder el control así que mientras seguía moviendo mis dedos por su sensible coño, tire de su tanga con mi mano derecha y la arranque de su cuerpo, y segundos más tarde introduje dos dedos sin contemplación haciéndola gemir incluso más alto y haciendo que acelerara el ritmo de su mano, y me dieran ganas de enterrarme en ella sin miramientos...

Ella no perdió más el tiempo mientras besaba mi cuello y lo lamía con su lengua, me despojo de mis bóxer y se apretó aún más a mis caderas creando una fricción enloquecedora… por lo que no lo soporte más y me introduje en ella de un solo empujón. Los dos gemimos al unísono, y empezamos la faena…

O…..o

–¿Eidan? –pregunte, estaba segura de quien se trataba– ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿mañana?, si... claro sería un placer –le dije casi sin poder evitar mi emoción, este chico realmente me agradaba- aunque… en la tarde de hoy y mañana tengo pauta de trabajo, y no estoy segura a qué hora me desocupe, así que, ¿qué tal que yo te avise? puede ser sobre las 9 que este libre.-le dije algo nerviosa.

–Perfecto, espero tu aviso.

–Listo, quedamos entonces... feliz tarde– me despedí algo nerviosa-

–Así que... ¿Bellita tiene una cita? – dijo la enana no más colgué el teléfono.

–No es una cita Alice, por favor no exageres, simplemente es una cena entre amigos... –le dije ruborizándome.

–Sí, si claro Isabella y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, mucho más guapa por supuesto –me dijo con su deslumbrante sonrisa– ¿por qué tienes que ser siempre tan negativa?, por supuesto que es una cita y eso es así aquí y en la China!

–¿Sabes... Alice? tengo hambre... ¿podríamos almorzar señora Reina de Inglaterra? –Dije haciéndole una reverencia – se me hará tarde para la pauta, y sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde- le dije intentando cambiar de tema – además tengo nuevo cliente y según me han comentado el tipo es insoportable...

–¡Almuerzo! por supuesto, ya lo tenía pensado, y por eso antes de venir compre tu favorita lasaña de verduras.

Al terminar el almuerzo, ya se me había hecho tarde para ir a la oficina, así que después de darme una buena ducha, escogí la ropa que usaría para hoy, que constaba de una falda de cuero negro por encima de las rodillas entallada desde la cintura y una camiseta blanca con algo de escote, me puse una ropa interior azul de Victoria Secret, estaba sin estrenar, pero tenía cierta sensación de que debería de usarla hoy así que me deje guiar por ese impulso, cogí los zapatos negros de aguja a juego y me hice un medio recogido para estar cómoda en la sesión de fotos.

Sin más demora, cogí las llaves del coche y me dirigí al estacionamiento, y verifique la dirección para la pauta y configure mi GPS, a los minutos ya me encontraba en camino al edificio. Un imponente edificio de unos 20 pisos se puso ante mí, hermoso, súper moderno con detalles en azul con estructura plateada. Una vez dentro otorgue a la recepcionista mis datos para que me ubicara en la locación, al parecer sería una sesión de ropa íntima, y aquí me encontraba, a la espera del "gran" modelo que al parecer le gustaba darse a esperar.

–Pero mira a quien tenemos acá–dije para mis adentros- será que no me podía conseguir a alguien de mayor agrado?, dios hoy debía ser mi día de mala suerte, justo con ella me tenía que encontrar, pensé que jamás volvería a ver su pelo mal teñido.

–¿Isabella?, ¿Isabella Swan eres tú?- dijo la muy idiota en cuanto me vio- pero mírate no más, estas cambiadísima, hermosa…-dejo ver un deje de ironía, característico en ella…

–¿Stefany?, hola, si claro que soy yo, ¿Quién más sino?, –dije devolviéndole su mirada y sonrisa falsa- tú también estas... cambiada- aunque lo idiota y bruja no cambie.

–¿Y qué te trae por acá? – le dije intentando ser amable.

–Mejor dicho, ¿Qué te trae a ti por acá?, yo soy la fotógrafa para la sesión de fotos que este por realizarse.

–¿En serio? –me miro con cara de incredulidad–así que ¿tú eres la famosa fotógrafa que tanto han hecho elogios en la agencia? y que hasta ahorita es que tienes tiempo para realizarnos las tomas–¿realizarnos? a que se refería, no puede ser que ahora ande de modelito...

–Así dicen...-no pude evitar mi sarcasmo y reí socarronamente, en realidad no me gustaba presumir de mis habilidades pero este era uno de esos momentos que no me importaba alardear.

–Mi cliente debe estar por llegar, le gusta hacerse esperar, pero ya verás cómo vale la pena, te lo aseguro, a más de una se le caen las bragas en cuanto lo ven, esta como quiere y te puedo asegurar que en la cama es un auténtico dios – me dijo como si realmente me importara, parecía que no pararía nunca de hablar...

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de tal Dios griego?, porque ni siquiera he tenido el honor de conocerle aún.

–Edward Cullen, para mis amigas Cabron Cullen, pero para ti... puedes llamarme papi Cullen- susurro una voz pegada a mi oído, que no más de escuchar me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, esa voz..

–Edward, cariño al fin llegas... nos tenías impacientes- dijo sonriendo y lanzándosele encima, –un momento acaso dijo ¿nos?, esta tipa no solo era una idiota también estaba loca.-

–No esperen más por mi chicas, cabron Cullen es todo vuestro, tu nombre, era Bella ¿no? Encantado de volver a verte- dijo e iluminándome con su preciosa sonrisa y su voz seductora- así que tú serás mi fotógrafa, mmm esto estará interesante- dirigió una mirada cien por ciento seductora y haciendo un énfasis en "mí", lo cual me hizo sentir como mis bragas se enardecían de solo imaginarme otras cosas...

Edward Pov

No podía creer en mi buena suerte, mi fotógrafa seria Bella, reí, la nueva amiguita de Eidan y yo que creía que no la volvería a ver pronto, después del el susto que me lleve en la consulta y el afán de Eidan de protegerla, surgió en mí una idea maquiavélica, ¿Y si yo la conquistaba primero? Sería tan fácil enamorarla y quitársela, un gran triunfo para mí y Eidan reí sufriría como el bastardo que es, si definitivamente, Bella iba conocer a Cabron Cullen.

–Si no te importa, me gustaría hacer la sesión cuanto antes, y recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido, ya que tengo planes y necesito salir pronto de aquí –dijo de manera cortante Bella.

Pero esta chica que se pensaba, ¿Qué me iba meter prisa a mí? Oh ella iba aprender una lección muy importante en el día de hoy. No tentar al Cabron Cullen ya que trae consecuencias.

–Me imagino que debes prepárate, ¿Qué esperas? –me dijo seria

–¿Stef? donde es la sesión, ¿me puedes llevar al vestidor? – le dije de manera seductora intentando molestar a Bella.

– Claro! la súper estrella no puede cambiarse sola...- listo picada de aguijón a la vista.

–¿Algún problema bella? pareces algo alterada– dijo stef.

–¿Quizá... quieras ser tu quien me acompañe? –dije

–Está bien Sr. Cullen creo que es momento de aclarar ciertas cositas, primero que nada seré su fotógrafa y lo mejor será que mantenga su distancia además quiero terminar esta sesión cuanto antes, les he dicho que tengo planes y estamos ya fuera de tiempo gracias a su demora.

–Tranquila gatita, yo sé cómo calmarte– le dije acercándome peligrosamente a ella.

–O damos inicio a la sesión o me retiro, no estoy aquí para juegos y mucho menos estarme aguantando majaderías de nadie–dijo mi futura muñeca casi temblando del coraje...

–Está bien, está bien–le dije alzando las manos en señal de rendición– ¿Stef? nos puedes llevar a la localización de ya que la señorita carga prisas no tiene tiempo que perder –dije de manera burlona ganándome una mirada que pronto convertiría en miradas de amor profunda rendición ¡como que me llamaba Edward Cullen!

Mientras me cambiaba, y me ponía la ropa interior con la que tenía que posar, no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo que presentaba mi nueva conquista, con su falda de cuero completamente adherida a ella como una segunda piel, era casi como estar en el infierno, tenía unas piernas largas preciosas y llevaba unos tacones que afinaban sus redondeadas curvas, después de todo conquistarla iba ser un hermoso placer, ella sería una diosa en la cama.

En cuanto estuve listo, salí a mi encuentro con mi desde ahora fotógrafa favorita, y si enfadada ya estaba sexy, con cámara en mano me ponía a cien, cuando estaba por llegar frente a ella levanto la mirada hacia mí y abrió la boca de par en par cerrándola segundos más tarde y frunciendo el ceño, definitivamente me divertiría en esta sesión.

–¿Sabe el señor lo que vino a hacer o tengo que enseñarle? –dijo sarcástica

–¿Saber?... la verdad tengo una idea, pero creo que sería interesante ver lo que tienes por enseñar–dije dándole una mirada de arriba a abajo– que por lo visto es mucho.

Le pediría que se dirigiera a la cama y empecemos la sesión, está crispando mis nervios y quiero acabar con este trabajo cuanto antes - dijo molesta, oh oh la gatita estaba enfadada, con que muy seriecita, ya veremos cuanto tiempo te demoras en entrar en mi cama o mejor dicho es hora de probar tu autocontrol.

Me ubique en posición dispuesto a comenzar el show, ahora es cuando conocerás quien es Edward Cabron Cullen

Me dispuse a poner mi mejor sonrisa, y mis ojos juguetones, intente que se viera mi espectacular cuerpo en todo su esplendor...

–Las fotografías que me pidieron son para un catálogo de ropa íntima no son para casting en la playboy, así que por favor concéntrate en el tema– me dijo tajante– Vaya, vaya al parecer si iba a tener que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo con esta gatita, ya empezaba a enseñar sus preciosas garras, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que ella estaba deseando clavarlas en mi espalda, mientras la follaba sin descanso.

Aunque quisiera ocultarlo, conocía perfectamente las reacciones de las mujeres ante mis miradas, y no estaba alucinando cuando digo que la sentía como su fuerza de voluntad iba disminuyendo en cada mirada que daba a mi bien formado cuerpo, estaba concentrado sí, pero mi meta era hacer que esta chiquita perdiera sus estribos y fuera ella quien viniera a rogarme por más...

Y cuando menos lo esperaba allí estaba, en cuanto subí la vista de mi tercera pose marca C.C (Cabron Cullen) respirando con dificultad y haciéndose la dura, pero también dando sus miradas picaras, era tan preciosa...

Cuando ya estaba por perder mi paciencia sucedió algo, que me hizo recorrer el infierno, Bella se agacho a recoger una pieza del escenario que se había descolocado y ¡oh santo dios! si esto era el infierno que me quemara ahora mismo, moriría feliz, si eso que veía no era un sujetador azul metálico, ¡esta gatita iba matarme! sentí como cierta parte de mi anatomía despertaba al instante, poniéndome duro como una roca, me tuve que mover por la incomodidad de la pose, y de repente sucedió algo que jamás imagine.

_Bella se acercó a mi como una gata en celo y se me tiro encima solo portaba su ropa interior y Dios, de un momento a otro la escena cambio ante mis ojos, Bella estaba atada a la cama donde estábamos haciendo la sesión, tenía los ojos vendados y se estaba retorciendo pidiéndome que la tocara, ¿Cómo había terminado ella atada a la cama? Y ¿Por qué me ponía tanto esa imagen, de ella a mi merced? Me encontraba más duro que nunca, estaba casi al borde del orgasmo solo mirando la imagen que me mostraba..¿Acaso había perdido el norte, con tanta pastilla? ¿Cuándo le vende los ojos?, justo cuando me iba acercar a tocar su suave piel algo me despertó de mi ensoñación… ¿qué coño? ¿Era un puto sueño? oh infiernos! Bella estaba delante de mí haciendo sonar sus dedos justo enfrente de mi cara... ¡malditos sueños! ahora a ver como bajaba a mi amigo papito Cullen sin que ella lo notara._

De un momento a otro decidí que era momento de un cambio, y estando en el camerino con mi actual problema y pensando cómo deshacerme de él, de repente como si se me encendiera la bombilla, di con la solución adecuada y mientras me cambiaba le envié un mensaje a Stef, seguro ella me abriría sus piernas sin dudarlo.

Tal y como esperaba ella apareció dos segundos después delante de mí, no hizo falta que le dijera nada ella se encargó de mi problema sin necesidad de explicarlo, se dirigió a mi parte baja y retiro el bóxer, para segundos más tarde introducirse mi sexo en su sensual boca.

Empezó a atacar con su lengua mi miembro, mordiendo la punta gimiendo justo encima, haciendo que la excitación aumentara, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba mis testículos, pero cuando baje mi cabeza no vi un pelo rubio sino que vi una cabellera castaña ¡oh mierda! esa visión hizo que casi me fuera en ese momento, Stef gemía como una loca, la levante y la bese con furia y pasión, mientras le subía la falda hasta su cadera, metí dos dedos en su interior bombeando sin parar, hasta que la tuve casi al límite, sin perder el tiempo me introduje en ella de una sola estocada, haciendo que gimiera en mi oído. Empecé a empujar contra ella, intentando aguantar lo más posible, el ritmo cada vez era más rápido, ella me pedía más y más susurrándome cosas sucias en el oído, mis caderas chocaban fuertemente contra las suyas, notando como su sexo se iba cerrando cada vez más sobre el mío, y haciendo que en reflejo me tensara vaticinando mi cercano orgasmo, sabía que ella estaba cerca así que acelere mis movimientos, solté una mano de su cadera, la acerque más a la pared y me hundí más profundo en ella, mientras con mi mano izquierda acariciaba su clítoris en círculos llevándola al límite, dos estocadas más fue lo que necesite para llegar a mi ansiado orgasmo, para ella seguirme segundos más tarde, estaba en un estado de frenesí, había sido uno de mis mejores orgasmo y todo porque mi mente gritaba ¡Bella! hasta a mí me sorprendió, ¡maldita sea! esa gatita iba ser mía así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Bella Pov

Luego de la larga espera por el cambio de escenario, y una vez que finalmente se me bajo la adrenalina del momento que me hizo pasar el "Srto. Estrella", cada mirada de su parte, cada gesto era una invitación al peligro... hizo su aparición como si de un oasis se tratara y yo fuera la última mortal sedienta del planeta, por un momento tuve instinto de írmele encima por lo cual tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para que no se diera cuenta, tenía un no sé qué... observaba su porte y definitivamente cumplía todos los requisitos para ser un modelo. Al subir mi vista su mirada se juntó con la mía y me otorgo una sonrisa socarrona que me dejo descolocada, se veía tan sexi recién bañado... un momento! ¿Recién bañado? y ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?, al voltear y ver a Stefany que venía en las mismas condiciones de él, no era necesario ser buen matemático para saber que dos más dos dan cuatro, venían de... pero... qué tipo de profesional hace eso... claro "Cabrón Cullen"...

–Hola gatita, ya estoy de vuelta ¿me extrañaste? ¿Qué tal si continuamos con el trabajo y quizá al terminar quieras dar una vuelta? –dijo de manera seductora levantando las cejas juguetonamente, y guiñándome un ojo.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que estaría interesada en dar una vuelta contigo?, continuemos con las fotos, necesito irme…- solté sin más, me tenía con los nervios de punta.

–Vamos gatita, torres más altas han caído, ¿para qué tanta prisa? tenemos toda la tarde para jugar nosotros... dos solos... –me dijo acercándose a mi cuello sensualmente y susurrándome las palabras al oído.

–Suficiente! –dije más alto de lo debido logrando que varias personas se voltearan a vernos- lo mejor será que dejes tus aires de conquista para las chicas que me imagino estás acostumbrado a salir y te comportes...

–¿Sabes? por lo general no me gusta que las chicas me riñan pero estoy seguro que contigo puede llegar a crearme una fascinación y no sabes las cosas que me imagino que podría hacer para quitarte ese enojo o ira reprimida, estas incluso más sexy...–susurro en mi oído, llevando mis defensas a cero ya que termino besando mi cuello.

–¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedes hacer eso? –Dije enojada estampando mi delicada mano en su rostro...- Eres un idiota, cretino pensé que te había quedado claro que yo no soy ninguna de tus conquistas y que hemos venido por trabajo

– Deliciosa, si tu piel sabe así no quiero ni saber cómo sabrá...-no le di tiempo a terminar ya que cruce mi mano en su cara y me dirigí a la salida sin mirar atrás.

Ya no lo pude seguir soportando, y como pude salí corriendo de las instalaciones, sin importarme que me costara mi trabajo o lo que fuera, era insoportable... igual había logrado buenas tomas anteriores y ya vería que decir al cliente, al observar la hora en mi coche me di cuenta que tenía tiempo para arreglarme e ir al encuentro de mi cita...

Eidan Pov

Me dirigí al departamento de Bella, Dios esta mujer iba acabar conmigo, era tan dulce y a la vez tan sensual, sin ella proponérselo había conseguido que me gustara demasiado, activando mi parte posesiva, lo que me hizo recordar... ¡maldito bastardo! quien se creía para tocarla, lo mataría con mis propias manos, él no la iba a tener ¡no! por encima de mi cadáver la tocaría... sin darme cuenta había llegado a su loft, aparque justo enfrente y me baje del coche impaciente, cuando llegue a la puerta, toque el timbre y Alice fue quien abrió la puerta.

–Hola Eidan, Bella saldrá en unos minutos–me dijo Alice sonriendo- pero pasa no te quedes en la puerta, puedes tomar asiento si lo deseas.

–Oh está bien gracias - le sonreí- me hizo pasar e hizo referencia a que tomara asiento en el sofá.

Minutos más tarde, la Bella que salió por la puerta del dormitorio me deslumbró, sentí morir y llegar al cielo, si los vaqueros le sentaban de muerte, con ese vestido parecía una diosa, era de cuero negro le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, su escote en forma de corazón me estaba poniendo malo... y esos taconazos negros... Dios… esta noche moriría, y aún no quería que ella supiese esa parte de mí, la que me llevaba a no dejar que nadie se acercara a lo que era mío… se asustaría de mi posesividad... pero era algo que no podía evitar formaba parte de mí... y aún no era tiempo de mostrarla...

–¡Eidan! –fue el saludo que pronunció mi Bella en cuanto salió de lo que pensé era su habitación, fue un saludo tan... efusivo que mi corazón salto de la emoción–Disculpa la demora, pero ya estoy lista, toda tuya–Dijo brindándome su hermosa sonrisa.

–Estas preciosa esta noche, increíblemente sexy –le dije con mi mejor sonrisa seductora, haciendo que se ruborizara… me encantaba cuando se sonrojaba parecía tan frágil y me hacía sentirla tan mía.

–Gracias, hora de irnos, bye Allie...- –se despidió de su amiga tomando mi mano y dirigiéndonos al ascensor.

O…o

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, me baje del coche y me dirigí a su puerta para abrírsela como todo un caballero ella me sonrió en respuesta y la agarre de la cintura para adentrarnos en el restaurante.

Una vez ubicados dentro del restaurant el maître nos ubicó en la mesa reservada, hice solicitud de la mejor cosecha de vino del restaurante.

–Bien preciosa, háblame de ti, estoy deseando saber más cosas sobre ti– le dije sonriéndole.

–Bella Swan, fotógrafo de profesión, vivo con Alice…-Dijo soltando una sonora carcajada dándome a entender que solo bromeaba.

–Vaya no me esperaba esa respuesta…- reí al verla sonreír- mmmm si quiere puedes preguntarme tu a mí lo que quieras saber- le dije amigablemente

–Mejor... ¿por qué no me pláticas de ti?, intereses, gustos… ¿alguna afición oculta? –en cuanto dijo eso me tense... habría alguna posibilidad que sospechara... ¡No! definitivamente era imposible…

–Soy abogado, desde muy pequeño quise serlo, más o menos desde que tenía 10 años, por las injusticias que he llegado a ver en este mundo.

–¿Abogado? interesante ya tendré quién me libre cuando haga alguna maldad–¿estaba coqueteándome?... y si lo sospechaba, ella me lo confirmo guiñándome el ojo.

–Me gusta mucho la velocidad en los coches, es como adrenalina para mi me hace desconectar del mundo exterior.

–Interesante, haber cuando me invitas a dar una vuelta, estoy deseando probarlo –uff esta chica sí que sabía cómo jugárselas.

–Sí, me declaro culpable tengo una afición a invitar a cenar chicas lindas que me encuentro por casualidad cuando menos lo espero y en ocasiones como está tengo la suerte que me acepten... –le dije acercarcandome más a ella, que me miraba con curiosidad.

–Tú sí que sabes cómo conquistar a una mujer, estas hecho todo un galán –respondió riéndose, tenía un hermoso sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, agarre su barbilla con mi mano derecha y le hizo que me mirara a los ojos.

-Solo lo hago con chicas tan dulces y lindas como tú -le dije acercándome un poco más, de un segundo a otro todo sucedió en un instante ella rozo su pierna con la mía al cruzar sus piernas. Y todo se volvió rojo, mi entrepierna se puso firme en un instante y yo tuve que removerme incomodo en mi silla, mientras mi imaginación volaba lejos..

_Ella estaba frente al espejo, solo portaba su ropa interior increíblemente sexy de color negra, y sus preciosos zapatos de tacón a juego, estaba masajeándose los pechos de manera lenta disfrutando cada segundo mientras su otra mano se dirigía hacia su sexo por dentro de sus braguitas, sin perder el contacto visual con mis ojos frente al espejo, me miraba de manera sensual, mordiendo su labio inferior, disfrutando con su pequeña travesura empezó a bajarse el tirante izquierdo del sujetador sin perder de vista mis ojos haciéndome perder el poco control del que disponía._

_Me acerque a ella lentamente, ella seguía masturbándose frente al espejo, la habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, solo nos iluminaba el reflejo de la luna que entraba por la ventana, puse mi mano derecha encima de la suya, haciendo que gimiera muy cerca de mi oído, volviéndome completamente loco con su sonido, no sabía cómo había perdido el control, me deshice de su sujetador, y arranque su ropa interior, ella solo gimió en mi oído dándome su autorización, introduje un dedo en ellas, ¡Dios, estaba tan húmeda! Estuve a punto de correrme solo al sentir su calor, ella no se quedó quieta y sus manos se dirigieron a mi entrepierna, pero no se lo permití, con una mano agarre sus dos manos y se las puse por detrás de su espalda, mientras seguía bombeando en ella con mi otra mano, ella empezó a removerse, frotándose contra mi sexo, me aleje un momento para tomar cogí un lazo de seda que estaba en el escritorio y le amarre las manos, la senté en la silla que estaba justo enfrente con sus brazos hacia atrás. Estaba tan expuesta para mí, que me lamí los labios con impaciencia, abrí sus piernas lo más que se podía mientras le vendaba los ojos._

_Me acerque a su sexo, hasta su olor me estaba poniendo a cien, estaba más duro que una roca y empezó a masturbarme lentamente mientras ella se removía en la silla buscando la fricción que necesitaba para calmarse._

_-¡Estate quieta!-le dije severamente… -o te tendré que castigar…- susurre en su oído sensualmente._

_Cuando estaba por probar su sexo….._

Algo me saco de mi ensueño, Bella, estaba mirándome fijamente se mordía el labio, de manera sensual, ¿Cómo sobreviviría esta noche sin probar sus labios? Me llamaban como si fueran fruta fresca y jugosa... y mi entrepierna se resintió. Esto estaba mal... muy mal… no podría levantarme si seguía así.

Sin ganas de retrasarlo más tome el riesgo y me acerque a ella lentamente, dándole tiempo a que se apartara, pero no lo hizo, ella estaba acercándose a mí, con mi mano derecha acaricie su mejilla, su aliento chocaba en mi boca, asiéndome desearla más, cuando nuestros labios hicieron contacto, una fuego abrasador me atravesó de pies a cabeza, mi cabeza grito ¡mía! moví mis labios con maestría mientras ella me devolvía el beso lentamente, lamí su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiéndole permiso para profundizar el beso, casi me corrí cuando ella abrió la boca sin protestar y probé su néctar, dios sabia tan exquisita, nuestras lenguas batallaron en una guerra, luchando la una contra la otra, haciendo que mi pantalón cada vez se hiciera más pequeño, y un escalofrió recorriera mi espina dorsal, cuando se nos hizo imposible respirar, me separe de ella dejando un suave beso en sus labios y pegue mi frente a la suya acompasando mi respiración, cuando iba hablar...algo llamo mi atención.. Y como si de una pesadilla se tratara levante mi vista hacia el frente, ante mi estaba el imbécil de Cullen con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia nosotros, se acercó con pasos seguros y sin mirarme se dirigió a Bella ¡Maldito estúpido! Siempre jodia mis mejores momentos con sus estupideces.

–Vaya, así que ¿por este imbécil es que me dejaste tirado en la sesión de fotos? –dijo el muy imbécil, parecía enfadado ¿o era mi imaginación?.

–Creí que tenías mejores gustos Bella-¿Cómo que Bella? ¿Qué se cree este imbécil para tratarla con confianza?, me entraron unas ganas de romperle la cara pero me contuve, no quería que Bella se llevase una mala impresión.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, lamento mucho el retraso pero bueno es lo que tiene la vida..q a veces termina sorprendiendote..<p>

La peli es una pasada recomiento a todo el mundo que la vaya ver, por el trailer no adelanta nada..es mi favorita sin ninguna duda.

Gracias a Gine por el detalle de estar ahi ayudandome y animandome dia a dia..sabes que te quiero un monton mi beta adorada.

Mis niñas os kiero, estoy realmente cansada, pero prometi que hoy colgaria..

El domingo adelanto en el Face, y el viernes que viene proximo capitulo.

Solo puedo decir...**Empieza el juego...¿estara bella preparada?**


	6. Empieza el juego

**_Esta historia es completamente mia, prohibida la copia parcial o completa de este _**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer, lo demas es de mi completa autoridad._**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 6<em>

_Empieza el juego_

_Edward Pov_

No podía creer que me hubiese dejado tirado en plena sesión, ¡ante todo debía ser un profesional! –Repetí a mí mismo–, no me vendría nada bien la mala publicidad, si perdía el contrato con Armani, la gatita se arrepentiría. Decidí cambiarme e irme a mi departamento, aunque hubiese desquitado mis ganas con Stef, papi Cullen aún estaba pidiendo guerra ¿Qué tenía esa mujer, que con solo verla hacia que mi amigo se levantara? –sin duda pensaba descubrirlo– en cuanto ella estuviera debajo de mí… mientras me enterraba en ella profundamente… -solo con pensarlo me recorrió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal–y pensar que fuera la chica del bastardo de Eidan, solo era un aliciente para que me atrajera aún más, ella iba estar en mi cama así tuviera que secuestrarla y atarla a ella.

Salí del edificio, me monte en mi Bmv y partí rumbo al departamento, mientras conducía decidí llamar a Ryan, tenía ganas de distraerme. Y fue así como quedamos para encontrarnos en el pub de siempre…

o….o

Cuando llegamos al pub por instinto levante mi vista al frente, había un restaurant al que nunca había entrado, pero no fue eso lo que llamo mi atención sino la pareja que estaba en el interior de lo más acaramelados, sentí como la rabia fluía a través de mí, así que – ¿Esto era por lo que tenías tanta prisa? – Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba dentro del restaurant cuando estaba por llamar su atención ellos se acercaron aún más hasta fundirse en un tórrido beso, me quede helado mirándoles como si estuviera hipnotizado– ¿pero qué coño? – Justo cuando se separaron el maldito bastardo dirigió su mirada hacia mí y fue mi momento de actuar…

_Bella Pov_

_Nos encontrábamos en el restaurant que Eidan había escogido para nuestra "cita" como lo había denominado mi especial amiga Alice, el encuentro venia transcurriendo con total normalidad, las respectivas preguntas por parte de Eidan, queriendo conocer más de mi persona, gustos, entre otras cosas que salían a relucir de su persona y de la mía. La conversación transcurría de lo más normal, por mi parte con sus respuestas me resultaba inevitable tener un sentimiento de empatía con él que me hacía bromear sobre sus respuesta, me inspiraba una confianza por la cual me permitía hasta coquetearle... y lo mejor es que él lo hacía de vuelta..._

_Mientras traían nuestro pedido, nos mantuvimos en un cómodo silencio, el cual me dio tiempo de apreciar las cualidades físicas de mi acompañante, Eidan era un chico realmente guapo, no del todo mi tipo pero si se podría decir que calificaba fácilmente dentro del orden de mis requerimientos, poseía un sexapil que a cualquier chica tendría loca, y vaya privilegio sentir que quisiera estar conmigo..._

_Sumida en mis pensamientos me quede mirando a Eidan el cual de un momento a otro cambio la expresión de su rostro, pasando de un estado tranquilo y relajado, parecía que su cuerpo estaba allí pero a su vez su mente andaba vagando por otro lado, sus ojos se tornaron de un color más oscuro y no hacía más que observarme como... si quisiera_–_ ¿comerme?, era acaso posible... ¿Era deseo lo que expresaba su mirada?, Eidan ¿Me deseaba?_ –_un escalofrió y un extraño calor sucumbió mi cuerpo y nació en mí una necesidad de apagarlo_–_ ¿Cómo podía sentir estas cosas con él si tan solo lo estaba conociendo?_ –_no podía creer lo que se sucedía ante mis ojos, ni mucho menos las reacciones de mi cuerpo, cuando el me acariciaba o me miraba así._

_Al transcurrir lo que para mí fueron minutos eternos, Eidan pareció despertar de su ensoñación, y volviendo al mundo real se quedó mirando fijamente mis labios, era tan intensa su mirada, que me invitaba a seguir la corriente de sus deseos... –los tuyos también Isabella ¿y quién era yo para negarme ese placer?_ –_._

_Comenzó a acercarse a mi e inconscientemente me sentí atraída a él y como si de un imán se tratara me acerque igual, él poso su mano sobre mi mejilla dulcemente, ese contacto me hizo desear más... y sentí como nuestros labios se unieron en un beso, que al inicio fue tierno y dulce, sentía como mis labios hormigueaban por el contacto con los suyos, cedi voluntariamente para que introdujera su lengua y profundizara el beso, lo admito me gustaba, sentir el deseo de parte de Eidan era como un aliciente para continuar con la unión y lucha sin tregua de nuestras lenguas, en búsqueda de aire se separó de mí, no sin antes dejar un tierno beso en mis labios, dejándome totalmente pérdida en lo que acababa de suceder. _

_De pronto se incorporó y cambio su gesto por una de enojo profundo al escuchar una voz que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre apareciera en los momentos más inoportunos._

_–Vaya, así que ¿por este imbécil es que me dejaste tirado en la sesión de fotos?– soltó Edward con un tono realmente molesto._

_–Creí que tenías mejores gustos Bella_–_pero que se creía Edward para venir a reclamarme ¿Qué? no era nada mío, ni siquiera mi amigo para que me reclamara por mis actos, empecé a sentir como la rabia bullía a través de mí, tenía el don de sacarme de quicio._

o….o

De esto habría trascurrido un largo mes, desde que Eidan y yo nos diéramos el primer beso, con solo recordarlo hacia que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, había sido tan intenso... si no fuera porque el imbécil de Cullen tuvo que interrumpirnos… solo pensar en su estúpida actitud hacia que mi sangre hirviera, pero ahí estaba el tan dulce y cariñoso conmigo, con cada beso me entregaba una parte de él , había aprendido a quererlo, cada día me gustaba más , lo deseaba más… tenía sentimientos contradictorios respecto a eso, por una parte quería entregarme a él pero la otra me hacía recordar mi horrible pasado y me ponía tensa en el acto, Eidan era muy comprensivo, nunca intentaba llegar más haya, lo adoraba por ello.

Estaba por salir del departamento, tenía una nueva sesión de fotos, para mi desgracia al cliente le habían gustado tanto las fotos de Edward, que había pedido una nueva sesión ya que la última quedo a medias, solo pensarlo hacia que mi bilis se revolviera, –_ ¿Cómo podía haber un ser tan sensual y a la vez tan imbécil? – ¿Qué se creía que yo sería una más de sus conquistas? _– Pues estaba muy equivocado a diferencia de el Eidan era todo lo contrario, poco a poco empezó a gustarme más su compañía era tan dulce y cariñoso, hacía que se me erizara la piel, con su cercanía, cada caricia suya era un bálsamo para cicatrizar mis heridas.

Como si le hubiese llamado con la mente, mi móvil sonó anunciando la melodía que le había asignado a Eidan.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand, do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling_

_I watch you when you are sleeping_

_You belong with me, do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?_

– ¡Hola preciosa! – dijo Eidan de manera coqueta según descolgó el teléfono.

– ¡Hola Guapo!, voy de salida, ¿Cómo estás? – respondí alegremente.

– Me apetecía darte los buenos días eso es todo, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu trabajo? – dijo de manera tierna.

–Eidan, -siempre tan dulce- mejor que no, quiero evitar problemas mayores.

– ¿Por qué habría problemas? – dijo interesado.

–Esto… por nada, ya sabes que se me va la cabeza – reí de manera nerviosa – mi bocaza y yo.

– ¿Estas segura que todo va bien Bella? – me dijo preocupado.

–Sí, todo perfecto he de dejarte, tengo que conducir y ya llego tarde a trabajar – le respondí más tranquila.

–Está bien, ¿Quieres que nos veamos en la noche? He visto que dan una peli muy buena, podríamos ir a verla juntos ¿te apetece?– me dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno seductor.

–Mmmmm… ¿te llamo al salir, de acuerdo? Tengo una tarde horrorosa y la verdad es que no se si tendré ganas de salir – le dije apagándome poco a poco, verdaderamente iba ser una pesadilla.

–Ok, Preciosa, luego hablamos – dijo cariñosamente.

Cuando llegue de nuevo al edificio, todo lo que venía ensayando durante horas se fue al traste, intente tomar unas cuantas respiraciones para relajarme, esto era trabajo nada más, debía mantenerme en el plano profesional, en cuanto me encontré más relajada decidí entrar sin mirar atrás.

_Eidan Pov_

Cuando corte la llamada con Bella, algo se retorció en mi estómago, – ¿Por qué actuaba de manera tan sospechosa? – Decidí no darles más vueltas, había sido el mejor mes de toda mi existencia, desde que probé los labios de Bella, me hice adicto a ellos, le robaba todos los besos que podía y todos lo que ella me quisiera dar. Habíamos avanzado mucho en este mes, empezamos a cogernos de la mano, a quedar o hablar a diario, las cosas a veces se salían de control, incluso hasta llegar a no poder parar, pero siempre había alguna interrupción, a este paso mis bolas se volverían azules, o mi mano se volvería mi mejor amiga, había perdido las cuenta de las veces que la había utilizado, o los sueños eróticos que había tenido con mi adorada Bella, era tan dulce, tan sexy y a la vez tan frágil, una parte de mi deseaba enterrarse en ella cada noche, cada día y otra parte solo quería cuidarla y mimarla como ella merecía.

Decidí salir de mis pensamiento antes de que tuviera un problema con mi amigo de abajo, era tarde para un ducha fría, –rodé los ojos – me subí al mercedes y me dirigí como cada viernes a visitar a mi madre. No pude evitar ponerme triste, durante años ella había permanecido encerrada en ese sitio, pero no tenía otra opción ella había perdido la razón. Los médicos habían intentado sacarla de su trance, pero ella no cooperaba, parecía estar muerta en vida, sus ojos habían perdido la luz, cuando perdía el control tenían que drogarla, dos lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas haciendo que me sintiera peor.

Cuando llegue al hospital mi ánimo bajo aún más si es que era posible, el sitio solo desprendía tristeza y soledad, si por mi fuera mi madre viviría bajo mi cuidado, pero no era posible, ya que ella no sabía ni quien era yo, sentí de nuevo las lágrimas fluir, las aparte de un manotazo de mis mejillas, debía ser fuerte, el Eidan débil termino cuando… mejor dejaba de pensar en ello, no me hacía ningún bien.

_Edward Pov_

Llevaba una racha de buena suerte, esperaba que el plan esta vez no fallara, tenía que debilitar las defensas de Bella, contra mí para que fuera más fácil acercarme a ella, no podía evitar sentir rabia, desde que la vi besándose con Eidan, sentí una posesión que me quemaba por dentro, ella tenía que ser mía, cada vez se unía más al imbécil de Eidan y eso hacía que tuviese un humor de perros.

Cuando la vi aparecer por la puerta con su rostro impasible, no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se torciera de forma seductora, la mire de arriba abajo con descaro, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros adheridos a ella como una segunda piel, con su camisa roja hacia que su pechos parecieran aún más jugosos, haciendo que papi Cullen se levantara en el acto, pidiendo guerra, me acerque a ella de forma seductora, empotrándola contra la pared.

–Nos volvemos a ver gatita –ronronee cerca de su oído.

–Si por mí fuera, no nos veríamos nunca más –dijo empujándome con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, mientras giraba y se dirigía al set.

–Vaya, vaya la gatita ¿tiene ganas de jugar? Juguemos entonces– le dije siguiéndola haciendo que diera pasos hacia atrás.

–Pero ¿qué demo...-no la deje continuar cuando sin poder retrasarlo un segundo más estampe mis labios con los suyos, si Eidan podía hacerlo, ¿Por qué yo no?.

La sentí removerse al contacto de mis labios, intentando resistirse pero no se lo dejaría fácil... la tire del pelo haciendo que ella abriera su boca, sentí como empezaba a ceder, cuando de un momento a otro-¡Ouch!- gemí al sentir como mordió mi labio inferior con rabia y dejaba sus dientes marcados ahí, me observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? –Pregunto ofendida y realmente enfadada– ¿Acaso crees que soy una de tus zorras? Estás muy equivocado si piensas que puedes jugar conmigo, ni se te ocurra volverte a acercar a mi ¿Comprendes?, y si no puedes actuar de manera profesional, tendré que hablar con mi cliente ¡Tú Jefe! ¡para decirle que me resulta imposible trabajar contigo! –Soltó todo de golpe, lástima que para mí sus gritos resultaran un incentivo para mis fantasías... porque enfadada como estaba me encendía aún más.

– ¿Me estas amenazando muñeca? no te lo recomiendo, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, además no te las des de santurrona vi perfectamente como le metías la lengua hasta el esófago al bastardo de Eidan y te ponías más caliente que una perra en celo – le dije fríamente.

–No eres más que un infeliz que se cree que el mundo es de su propiedad, y en el caso de Eidan soy yo quien decide con quien besarme y con quien no, para tu mala suerte no clasificas y en definitiva no tengo porque estar dándote explicaciones–hizo el amago de darme otra bofetada, pero esta vez fui más rápido y le detuve la muñeca– ¡Ahh!y yo no amenazo siempre cumplo mi palabra–dijo intentando sacar su teléfono móvil de su cartera.

Le quite el móvil de las manos antes de que siquiera pulsara las teclas y lo tire lejos. –Muy bien gatita, ahora vas saber de lo que soy capaz, – la empuje un poco. ella tropezó y cayó encima de la cama dándome una buena vista de sus pechos, y su ropa interior... apreté mi sexo contra ella para que sintiera lo duro que estaba y le lamí el cuello sensualmente mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos.

Empecé a restregarme contra ella, mi mente gritaba que la hiciera mía, que la marcase como mi propiedad, jamás me había sucedido algo así pero era como si no pudiera parar, de repente ella empezó a removerse y a darme patadas y puñetazos con sus manos, agarre sus manos y las puse por encima de su cabeza, sus pechos se subieron aún más como si ella se ofreciera a mí, ella no ceso en su empeño, de un momento a otro se relajó , en cuanto me confié me asesto una patada en mi entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas, después se levantó y en vez de irse como haría cualquier chica normal asustada, se subió en la cama junto sus rodillas a su pecho y se meció de adelante hacia atrás–¿Qué le pasaba a esta chica? – ¿Acaso está tan loca? – cuando mi dolor se calmó intente acercarme a ella pero ella me miro con los ojos cargados de miedo e ira y me tiro todo lo que pillaba a mano, tuve que esquivar cuando agarro la lámpara y me la tiro con todas sus fuerzas, cuando creía que no podía ir peor, el guardia de seguridad apareció, por el escándalo que Bella estaba armando.

El guardia me miro con muy mala cara, cogió a Bella en brazos que se había desmallado de un momento a otro ante mis ojos y se fue de la oficina, empecé a sentirme mal, me sentía culpable–Demonios, ¿Qué había hecho?... –

_Eidan Pov_

Salía del hospital totalmente desganado, solo Bella lograría levantarme el ánimo necesitaba verla, sentía como algo no andaba bien, le llame a su celular pero no me contestaba, cuando estaba por perder la esperanza, el teléfono sonó era ella.

– ¡Hola mi princesa! ¿Cómo fue tu tarde?– le dije cariñosamente.

– _¡Ehh, Buenas tardes!-_respondió una voz seca al otro lado del teléfono, ¿Qué sucede? mis nervios aumentaron.

– ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué tiene el teléfono de mi novia_?_ –_ ¿Novia Eidan? ya quisieras, _replico la voz de mi conciencia- ¿Le sucedió algo? dígame que está bien –estaba empezando a perder la cordura.

–_Disculpe, le hablo por un problema con la señorita dueña de este teléfono, intente comunicarme con el número de la Srta. Alice, que es el más marcado en el directorio, pero no contesto por eso proseguí mi intento con su número, ha sucedió un percance con la Srta. Isabella por lo cual solicitamos se apersone en las instalaciones a por ella._

–Dios - ¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué le paso? no sé dónde se encuentra exactamente ¿Me podría dar usted la dirección? –dije de manera cordial. Tome nota de la misma y sin demora ya me encontraba en camino a la dirección otorgada por el guardia.

Cuando llegue al edificio aparque justo en frente y salí como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta que choque contra alguien me disponía a disculparme cuando me di cuenta de quién era.

– ¡Apártate bastardo inútil!, tengo prisa ¡no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces! –le dije rabioso empujándolo, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

– ¡Mira gilipollas!, a mí no me vas mandar nada, eso lo primero y lo segundo ¿A qué se supone q has venido? ¿Se te perdió algo? –respondió enseñándome el dedo medio, el muy maldito estaba retrasando mi entrada al edificio a propósito, riéndose en mi cara con su sonrisa ganadora.

– ¡Sí! Se me ha perdido ¡Mi novia! Pero tranquilo ya vine por ella…–su sonrisa se borró en un instante al oír las palabras, haciéndome sonreír, –Tenía ganas de darle una paliza pero ante todo estaba demasiado ansioso por ver a Bella, comprobar que se encontraba bien y que no le había pasado nada, así que le di un empujón más fuerte que el anterior y me dirigí escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegue hasta la puerta indicada el alma se me cayó al suelo, frente a mi tumbada en un sillón se encontraba Bella, parecía desvalida, tenía la cara más pálida de lo normal y no paraba de moverse gritando entre sueños –¡No! – grito de golpe despertándose en el acto, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y ella temblaba sin control.

Me acerque sin más demora hacia a ella, le acaricie con mi mano su mejilla, fijándome en sus ojos que estaban rojos, parecía que había llorado, lo que me hizo sentir aun peor...

–Princesa ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – ¿Qué ha pasado? –dije en dirección al guardia que allí se encontraba, me imagine que fue el quien me llamo, le acaricie tiernamente el cabello, intentando relajarla con mi tacto.

– ¿Es usted Eidan? –asentí ante su pregunta–Señor disculpe pero no sabría explicarle lo que sucedió con la señorita, solo la encontré así en estado de shock, y desde entonces no reacciona, se encontraba con el señor Cullen al momento de encontrarla–¿Cullen? – maldita sea que tenía que ver ese imbécil con mi princesa, ¿Acaso sería capaz de hacerle daño?

– ¿Cullen dice?, ¿Sabe por qué estaba el aquí? –si se había atrevido a tocarle le cortaría las manos sin compasión.

–Solo tengo la información de que se llevaría a cabo una sesión de fotos, lo lamento pero no tengo otra información al respecto, ¿Se hará usted cargo de la señorita Isabella? Debo volver a mi trabajo.

–Si por supuesto, yo me hare cargo de ella y la llevare a casa, no se preocupe ella se queda en buenas manos.

La cogí en brazos y la lleve hasta el mercedes, con mucho cuidado la deje en el puesto de copiloto, ella se había vuelto a quedar dormida y ahora parecía un ángel, sin más demora me metí en el asiento del conductor y la lleve hasta su departamento, –que Cullen se preparara, por que como descubriera que él tenía algo que ver con su estado, le rompería todos los dientes y le dejaría neo nuco para siempre.

Cuando llegamos al Loft, abrí con las llaves de Bella, tal como sospechaba Alice no se encontraba en casa, me introduje dentro con Bella en brazos y la lleve a su habitación, cuando entre me quede sorprendió era una habitación preciosa y le pegaba como anillo al dedo, la deposite en la cama mientras iba a preparar un té, de repente me acorde de Carlisle y decidí llamarle, para ver si podía hacer algo más por ella, sabía que seguramente había sido un ataque de nervios, posiblemente por un shock.

Mientras preparaba un té en la cocina marque el número de Carlisle, sonó durante un minuto que me pareció eterno antes de que cogiera la llamada.

– ¿Eidan? ¿Te encuentras bien?– dijo preocupado, siempre había sido como un padre para mí, aun teniendo el idiota de hijo que se gastaba.

–No Carlisle, te llamaba porque Bella hoy sufrió un ataque de nervios y necesitaba que me indicaras alguna pastilla para que ella se tranquilice y pueda dormir en paz.

–Como opinión de profesional te diría que tomara una pastilla para dormir, que sirva para calmarle los nervios y no se despertara en toda la noche, ahora que recuerdo en las primeras consultas le hice receta de armonil, si no lo consigues quizá puedas colocar unas gotitas de valeriana en su té para que se relaje y descanse.

–Gracias Carlisle, por todo eres un gran amigo- colgué sin esperar su respuesta, tenía los nervios a flor de piel ver así a Bella, me estaba llenando de rabia e impotencia.

Cuando el agua empezó a hervir lo retire del fuego coloque en una taza, cogí el bote de las pastillas que Carlisle le había recetado a Bella y efectivamente conservaba sobre su mesa de noche, me imagino que por cualquier emergencia, me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación de Bella, ella seguía dormida, decidí despertarla para que se tomare él te y la pastilla.

Ella, aun somnolienta abrió sus hermosos ojos y dirigió su vista directamente a mí, le hice tomar el té y le di la pastilla, no tardó mucho en hacer efecto y se relajó entre mis brazos, le di un beso en la frente mientras me acurrucaba junto a ella abrazándola por la cintura, pasado un rato en el cual casi caigo entre los brazos de Morfeo junto a mi bella princesa, escuche como una puerta se cerraba con fuerza y una muy alterada Alice paso directo a la habitación.

– ¿Eidan? – dijo algo sorprendida por mi presencia en la habitación de bella.

–Shh, hola Alice, si soy Eidan, déjame te explico, pero que tal si salimos...no quiero despertarla.

Rápidamente le explique lo sucedido a Alice, y la deje encargada de estar al pendiente de Bella, de haber sido por mí hubiera preferido quedarme y encargado personalmente de ella, pero no era lo correcto.

Dijo que esa noche la pasaría con ella para mi alivio y fue así como ahora me encontraba de camino a mi casa...

A la mañana siguiente, al primer rayo de sol lo primero que hice fue tomar mi teléfono y marcar directamente a Bella.

– ¿Bueno? – contesto mi bella aun adormilada, visualice la imagen de una Bella recién despertada a mi lado y... -mejor me concentro.

–Princesa, ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Te sientes bien? – dije cariñosamente.

–Claro Eidan, ¿Tendría por qué sentirme mal? – respondió en un tono casual, ya más despierta, ¿Qué acaso no recordaba lo que había sucedió el día anterior?

– ¿Seguro estas bien? ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso ayer? –le dije de manera impaciente.

–Oh, lo siento... al parecer estaba realmente cansada, y llegue a casa a dormir.

–Como me debes una, a ver qué te parece mi plan para hoy cena, cine y luego daremos un paseo por la playa ¿te apetece? –le dije bajando mi tono a uno sensual y cambiando el tema para no hacerla sentir mal.

– ¿Cómo negarle algo a mi precioso amigo? –respondió con su mejor tono y me la imaginaba con su sonrisa y mirada picara, y respecto a ese "amigo" espero cambiarlo pronto.

– ¿Te paso a buscar sobre las 8, vale preciosa? te mando un beso y un abrazo enorme, si me necesitas estoy a una llamada de distancia, –le dije entre cariñoso y sensual.

–-Perfecto, mi héroe hasta entonces...-

No colgué el teléfono hasta el momento que sentí el último tono de llamada finalizada, con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado, – ¿amor? ¿realmente es eso lo que sientes por Bella? –... Inmerso en mis pensamientos comencé con mi día, hoy tendría audiencia sobre mi nuevo caso, debía verificar la información y entrevista con mi cliente para determinar los términos de defensa, en eso se me fue el día, resulto que mi cliente tenía una particularidad que me mantuvo pensativo durante gran parte de la jornada... con tanto ir y venir no me fije de la hora ni lo rápido que paso el tiempo, cuando me di cuenta ya se me hacía tarde para mi cita con Bella...

– ¡Mierda! - Eran las 7 y media... tenía media hora para asearme e ir a buscar a mi chica.

Cuando llegue al departamento de Bella, llegue con el tiempo justo de aparcar, una vez estuve frente a su puerta tuve que serenarme un poco de la carrera, me relaje un par de minutos y después toque el timbre, para mi sorpresa fue mi Bella quien abrió la puerta, al verla sentí como mi boca se abría de par en par y mi lengua caía hasta el suelo–, ¡estaba preciosa! –. Vestía una minifalda de flores azul oscuro con algo de vuelo, una camiseta blanca con escote pronunciado, que me dejaba ver sus hermosos senos, encima su chaqueta de cuero negra, llevaba el pelo medio recogido con algunas horquillas y para terminar mis zapatos preferidos…. Los de tacón negro, sentí como mi entrepierna se tensaba – ¡mierda, estaba jodido!

– ¡Hey!, llegas diez minutos tarde–Saludo mientras yo seguía observándola de arriba a abajo, no podía creer mi maldita suerte de tener esta mujer a mi lado

–Perdóname preciosa, – le dije besándole en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de sus labios, notando como se ruborizaba- el trabajo me tuvo ocupado todo el día y no me fije de la hora, pero te lo compensare, lo prometo.

–Más te vale–respondió en tono juguetón dándome un toque en mi brazo derecho, generando el choque eléctrico que cada toque de su parte me provocaba.

– ¿Nos vamos? llegaremos justo para cenar, se nos está haciendo tarde princesa–le dije agarrándola por la cintura y acercándola a mí, -tenia tantos deseos de besarla de nuevo que los labios me hormigueaban.

Luego de una rápida comida en la que casi nos tocó absorber la comida, entramos justo a tiempo cuando estaba por dar inicio la película "noche de miedo".

Entramos en la sala, me dirigí a mis asiento por suerte los había seleccionado por internet al comprar la entrada por anticipado, no había mucha gente en la sala y la poca que había eran parejas de enamorados que menos que ver la peli iban hacer cualquier cosa _–¿cómo tu no? me grito mi conciencia–_sonreí ante esa frase, pensaba disfrutar de la película pero también de Bella si ella me dejaba, la oscuridad era un punto a mi favor, la sorpresa, solo pensarlo me puse duro.

Decidí distraerme mirando la pantalla, si seguía mirándola mi entrepierna no se relajaría, Bella estaba inmersa en la película, solo era una peli chorra más de vampiros pero tampoco quería ver una peli de color rosa, a Bella le gusto mi elección, me volví a quedar mirándola relamiendo mi labio inferior, –era tan linda, tan sensual–se mordía el labio como si estuviera nerviosa por algo, nuestras manos estaban unidas en el apoyadero de la silla, sin darme cuenta empecé a hacer círculos con mi dedo pulgar en su muñeca, sintiendo como se le erizaba el vello del brazo, sonreí por ese gesto, iba por buen camino.

Ella se giró a mirarme, yo comencé a mirar sus labios y me acerque lentamente a ella, ella cerro los ojos , se acercó a mí y su beso fue el mejor manjar que había probado en el día, empezó como un beso tierno, como el de una pareja enamorada, nuestros labios se rozaban suavemente, mi piel se erizo por el contacto, el beso cada vez se hizo más profundo, Bella empezó a succionar mi labio inferior haciendo que perdiera algo de mi autocontrol, después paso su lengua por el pidiendo permiso para profundizarlo, cosa q no le negué en absoluto, nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto, sentí como el fuego y la pasión invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo, de mi cabeza a mis pies, centrándose todo el calor en mi entrepierna, mis manos hormigueaban por tocarla, levante mi mano derecha, le agarre del cuello acercándola a mí, ella se giró hacia mí, levante el manillar del asiento haciendo que ella casi estuviera encima de mi regazo mientras el beso se volvía salvajemente sexual, mi entrepierna protesto en mis pantalones .

No pude mantener más mis manos quietas, mientras Bella cada vez se acercaba más a mi yo empecé a deslizar la mano que tenía en su cuello por su hombro hasta llegar a su pecho y lo apreté suavemente, logrando un gemido de protesta de Bella, intento apartarse de mi al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía para segundos más tarde dejarse hacer, ella dirigió su mano hacia la mía poniéndola encima y presionando con algo más de presión, sus senos eran tan suave, –si seguía así me correría en mis pantalones y eso sería realmente vergonzoso para mí, ya no era ningún adolescente hormonado–dirigí mi mano derecha hacia su cadera haciendo que empezara a frotarse contra mi dureza, haciendo que me volviera loco de placer, ronronee en su oído, nos separamos en busca de aire y ella empezó a besar mi cuello con devoción, succionando en el sitio justo _– eso me dejaría un buen chupetón, pero ella podía hacerme lo que quisiera–_ mientras yo llevaba mi mano hasta su corta falda, empecé a acariciar sus muslos con delicadeza, mientras subía poco a poco mi mano al lugar que tanto deseaba tocar, cuando llegue hasta su sexo, sentí el calor que desprendía, ella estaba muy excitada podía sentirlo, empecé acariciarlo por encima de sus bragas, ella gimió en mi oído, acaricie su clítoris en círculos ella mordió mi cuello en respuesta, mientras seguía acariciándola, aparte su braguitas aun lado y metí un dedo en su interior–dios estaba tan húmeda y caliente allí, ardía en deseos de introducirme en su interior, no solo con mis manos sino hundir mi sexo hasta el fondo, y hacerla llegar al clímax–pero no era el momento aún no, metí y saque el dedo lentamente con parsimonia mientras con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, ella no se quedó quieta y empezó acariciar mi dureza por encima del pantalón, haciendo que perdiera la noción del tiempo y se me olvidara donde nos encontrábamos.. – ¿Quién era esta Bella pantera y donde había quedado mi angelito? –sabía que Bella seria apasionada pero jamás pensé que fuera así, era una autentica fiera, ¿Se sentiría tan bien así cuando me introdujera en ella?– ¿gritaría mi nombre extasiada de placer? –…ese pensamiento casi hace que me corriera, introduje otro dedo en su interior y empecé a moverlos rápidamente, ella desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón e introdujo su mano dentro acariciándolo de arriba abajo, utilizando el líquido pre seminal para extenderlo en todo mi sexo, y lo que hizo a continuación me dejo helado, dirigió su dedo a su boca y lamio la gota que había salido de mi sexo, haciendo que mis ojos se salieran de sus orbitas mientras no paraba de masturbarla con mis dedos introduciéndolos en ella más adentro sin parar ni un segundo de otorgarle placer, me puse a mirar hacia abajo, donde su sexo engullía mis dedos, imaginando que era otra parte de mi la que se introducía en ella, me miró fijamente mientras chupaba su dedo con ambrosia , después me beso salvajemente introduciendo su salvaje lengua en mi boca barriendo con todo lo que encontraba a su paso, sentí como ella apretaba mis dedos en su interior, estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, acelere mis movimientos mientras ella me masturbaba aún más rápido, unos segundos más tarde ambos nos corrimos a la vez mientras yo ahogaba su grito con mi boca y ella ahogaba el mío, me separe de ella y junte nuestras frentes intentando recuperar la respiración–mmmm pensé si esto era el aperitivo no me quería ni imaginar cómo sería el postre o lo que se me venía…, solo de pensarlo mi entrepierna se volvió a tensar... vaya manera de comenzar mi noche si así comienza no quiero que termine jamás...

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que sucedera ustedes que creen? se admiten apuestas. Lose soy una bruja jajajjajaaj<strong>_

_**Gracias por cada una de su reviews, no saben lo que significa para mi que les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Gracias Gine, por todo tu trabajo como siempre excelente, os quiero chicas (coudy, Lety, Dani, Gine, Joce)y mis locas Jessic y Shamy.**_

_**Besos para todas, nos vemos el proximo viernes.**_


	7. Perdiendo el control

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi completa autoridad._**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 7<em>

_Pérdida de control..._

Habían transcurrido solo unos minutos, , inmerso en mis pensamientos y experimentando mi letargo post orgásmico, sucedió algo que no me esperaba... sacándome de mi mundo... de un momento a otro sentí como Bella se removía de su asiento e intentaba alejarse de mi como si mi tacto le quemara, sin más ni más salió corriendo al baño sin que me diera tiempo de sostenerla a mi lado, dejándome en estado de shock, -¿Qué demonios había sucedido?- sin pensarlo dos veces me levante, y la seguí hasta la entrada del baño de chicas.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, me aventure a buscarla, entre al baño y revisé cada uno de los cubículos de la sala y al final del pasillo la encontré, Bella se encontraba sentada en el piso con las rodillas en su pecho , se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos y no paraba de negar una y otra vez, mientras ¿Eso que veía eran lagrimas? ¿Dios que había hecho? decidí acercarme sin demora, cuando estuve enfrente de ella le agarre de la barbilla alzándola para poder mirarla a los ojos.

–Bella mi niña ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? – dije medio asustado de su respuesta.

–Eidan, ¿Qué haces acá?- susurro sin siquiera subir su mirada.

–Bella, mírame, me tienes preocupado ¿Qué sucedió para que salieras corriendo así? –

–Eidan... yo... yo lamento mucho lo sucedido, eso ¡no debió suceder! al menos no de esta manera, no... No se en que estaba pensando–soltó todo como trabalenguas.

Esto era peor de lo que pensaba ¿Se arrepentía de lo habíamos hecho hace unos minutos? deseaba que la tierra me tragara, ¿Qué coño había hecho mal? la observé con mi mirada afligida y con todo mi esfuerzo le dije -No te preocupes Bella, lo entiendo quizás fue todo demasiado apresurado le dije bajando la cabeza.

–Lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí–dijo con lo que para mí fue un asomo de sonrisa tratando de cambiar de tema y relajar el ambiente.

–Está bien Bella, pero no pienso dejarlo pasar, necesitamos aclarar nuestra situación.

Ayude a Bella a colocarse de pie, sin perder el tiempo me dirigí hacia la salida con Bella a mi lado, no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra en todo el camino hacia el auto, cuando nos introdujimos dentro yo ya había perdido cualquier tipo de esperanza de que la noche mejorara.

–Creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a casa–dije derrotado, ella solo asintió, sin siquiera mirarme, realmente la había cagado.

A medio camino de la casa de Bella, sentí el calor de la mano de Bella sobre mi mano derecha, me dio un pequeño apretón invitándome a mirarla.

–Eidan, no es lo que estás pensando... no me has lastimado, y tampoco... no... no sé cómo expresarlo, me siento confundida, una parte de mi le gusta lo que sucedió, sin embargo la otra, no me siento preparada para afrontar en totalidad la consecuencia de lo que nuestros actos podrían tener.

Decidí orillar en una esquina del camino, no quería tener ningún accidente, quería hablar con Bella claramente, no quería que se sintiese mal por lo que había pasado minutos atrás, quería demostrarle que yo cuidaría de ella, que no le haría daño.

– ¿Sabes? –Tenía pensado llevarte a mi lugar favorito, está a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí, pero como te sentías indispuesta lo había dejado para otro día ¿quieres ir? pasearemos un rato y así lograras despejarte–le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

–Está bien, me encantaría–soltó y al observar su mirada, estaba volviendo ese brillo que tanto adoraba en ella.

Cuando llegamos al mirador, no pude evitar mi sonrisa, ella parecía perpleja con el sitio lugar, parecía gustarle ya que me sonrió emocionada, bajamos del coche y le agarre de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos al camino que nos llevaría al con la mejor vista del mirador. Decidí que era momento de aclararle las cosas a Bella, no quería que se alejara de mi por lo que paso en el cine.

Nos sentamos en un banco y agarrándole de las dos manos le hice mirarme a los ojos mientras le decía lo que pasaba por mi mente y mi corazón.

–Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso en el cine, yo… no debí incitarte a hacerlo, me siento culpable por que ahora te sientas así, espero que logres perdonarme –le dije apenado.

–No hay nada que disculpar Eidan, sucedió porque yo así lo decidí también lo quise, es solo que... -

–Shhh mi pequeña-la corte- Tranquila Preciosa, no quiero que me tengas miedo, yo voy solo quiero cuidar de ti no voy a forzarte a nada -sentí como se tensó con mi último comentario–estaré aquí para lo que necesites, me gustaría ser más que amigos, pero si no puedes o no estas preparada, esperare el tiempo que haga falta por ti.

–Eidan, es solo que... tengo miedo... no sé si estoy preparada para esto, no puedo negar que me gusta tu compañía y estamos genial, pero quiero que todo vaya un poco más despacio, que no nos llevemos todo de golpe, que vayamos paso a paso, ¿Puedes entenderlo? mi corazón grita inténtalo pero mi cabeza dice q no lo haga, que acabare sufriendo.

–No pequeña no tengas miedo, podemos ir lo despacio que necesites, yo puedo entender que quieras ir paso a paso, yo quiero todo contigo y estaría dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que estés preparada. Solo quiero estar al tanto de tus sentimientos, que cuentes conmigo, porque yo estoy aquí por y para ti, necesito que lo entiendas...sabes que te quiero–le dije besándole la mejilla.

–Eidan... todo eso que dices es tan... muchas gracias por estar allí, apoyándome, soportándome, no tengo palabras para describir lo que me haces sentir, tu compañía ahuyenta mi soledad... pero son los malditos fantasmas de mi pasado... mis temores, no sabes cuánto daría por poder corresponder de la manera que se merecen tus sentimientos...- dijo con una mirada melancólica al recordar algo de su pasado que aún no compartía conmigo, pero que haría todo lo posible por ayudarla a superar sus temores.

–Princesa, te lo repito acá voy a estar para ti, hasta que estés lista, ya verás como con el tiempo te ayudare a cerrar las heridas del pasado y todo mejorara, te lo prometo... –dije mientras le cubría los hombros con mi brazo derecho.

Al momento de hacer mención a los fantasmas de su pasado algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y recordé el "accidente" del día anterior, decidí preguntarle a ella directamente que le había pasado con el bastardo de cullen, si le había hecho daño lo mataría con mis propias manos.

-Bella, cariño, tengo la necesidad de hacerte una pregunta, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no sé como puedas reaccionar...-dije y ella me miro con expresión dudosa.

Sentí como se tensaba ante mis palabras-¿Qué se estaría imaginando?-

-Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente drama por hoy, ¿No es así?- dijo en tono juguetón regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas, la cual en otro momento hubiese sido suficiente para dejarme plantado admirando la hermosura de la mujer que me acompañaba... pero, nunca falta el bendito pero y era el sentimiento que me carcomía por dentro desde que recibí la maldita llamada donde me informaban de su estado emocional, lo que no me dejaba estar tranquilo conmigo mismo, debía saber lo que realmente había sucedido, y si era cierto que el imbécil de Cullen tenía algo que ver con esto me encargaría de cobrárselas una a una...

–Bella... ¿realmente no recuerdas nada de tu tarde de ayer? – dije en tono dudoso y a la expectativa de lo que pudiera responder.

Abrió los ojos como plato- Podrías por favor decirme de una vez por todas, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió ayer y porque tanto rodeo al respecto?- Soltó en tono molesta.

–¿Por qué tanta intensidad Eidan?, solo se trató de una bajada de tensión- insistió

La cogí por los hombros sin poder evitarlo y la zarandee -¿Acaso no te mencionado que el guardia me dijo que estaba con Cullen? se me ha debido olvidar este pequeñísimo detalle-mencione irónicamente- ¿te crees que soy tonto o algo por el estilo? –estaba perdiendo el control- sé que paso algo y sé que me lo ocultas por alguna razón, a mí lo tuyo no me pareció un desmayo por un bajón de tensión, realmente lo que paso fue que te dio un ataque de nervios ¿no? ¿acaso no es eso lo que paso Bella? –dije zarandeándola nuevamente

– ¡No te atrevas a mentirme, porque te arrepentirás!-dije furioso.

– Eidan yo... yo- comenzó a titubear como si las palabras se le atoraran.

– ¿Tú qué Isabella?, ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza, es eso? – ya esta situación me estaba superando no tenía idea como manejarla.

–Eidan, por favor cálmate, no tienes por qué alterarte... Ok estuve con Edward– ¿y desde cuando lo tutea?, maldito cabrón–teníamos sesión, ¿ya sabes que es modelo? –intento hacerse la graciosa–bueno fue... solo un gesto–dijo volviendo al tono de nervios-

– ¿Un gesto Isabella, de qué demonios estás hablando? –estaba perdiendo el control por segundos, mis manos temblaban por la rabia acumulada.

–Ehhh, creo que lo mejor será que me lleves a mi casa– dijo molesta.

– ¡Más te vale que me digas de una buena vez por todas que demonios te hizo ese imbécil!, y ¡no es hora de ir a casa!, ¡no nos iremos hasta que me digas que paso!..nadie se pone así por un gesto sé que hay algo más, te ruego que me lo digas...tarde o temprano lo sabré, y le romperé la cara a Cullen, solo lo estás retrasando–dije irónicamente

–Que ¡NO! me hizo nada– dijo haciendo hincapié en el NO... bajo la mirada y la sentí suspirar triste... – en ese momento me di cuenta de q mi otra parte, la que aún no le quería mostrar había salido a flore sin poder evitarlo, tenía q detenerme o la perdería para siempre, aun no era momento aún no.

–Bella yo...siento haberme puesto así... es solo... que tú me importas... y no quiero que te hagan daño, y el solamente sabe hacer daño a la gente que quiero... si te ha hecho algo dímelo por favor, no quiero que se acerque a ti… entiendo que quizá no me tengas la confianza, pero entiende que yo me sentí fatal ayer al verte en ese estado me asuste, entiendo que tu pasado aun te atormente, solo quiero que entiendas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, y que conmigo nada malo te va suceder –susurre apenado.

–Algún día... Eidan, tendré la fuerza suficiente para poder confesarte que es lo que tanto me atormenta, solo... no me lo pidas ahora, no estoy lista– dijo entre sollozos–maldición la hice llorar nuevamente-dos veces en una noche! Bravo Eidan!.

–Lo entiendo pequeña, cuando estés lista yo estaré aquí para ti, será mejor que te lleve a casa, la noche es fría y no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa– le dije poniéndole mi chaqueta por encima de sus hombros.

Bella me abrazo fuerte intentando con ello hacerme sentir mejor, cosa que consiguió por un segundo hasta q me di cuenta lo idiota que había sido con ella, nos dirigimos al coche sin decir nada más.

Cuando llegamos al loft, le acompañe hasta la puerta, antes de irme Bella me dio un gran abrazo y un pico en los labios, por lo que me fui feliz a mi departamento, mañana seria otro día le demostraría a Bella, lo buen "amigo " que podía ser.

o….o

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano tome una ducha, desayune de camino y ahora me encontraba en la oficina, revisando mis casos pendientes, cuando sonó el teléfono, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al ver en mi pantalla el identificador de llamada.

–¡Hola Preciosa! ¿Cómo amaneces? – dije sonriendo

–Mucho mejor, gracias, te llamaba …por qué …necesito que me acompañes a un sitio, ya que a Alice le salieron planes y me gustaría que me acompañaras – dijo tímidamente.

–¿Dónde quiere mi princesa que le acompañe? – dije coquetamente – sabes que donde me necesites allí estaré.

–¿Puedes venir a recogerme? Tengo una reunión a la que asistir, debido a mi falta en la sesión el cliente quiere hablar conmigo– dijo triste.

–Tranquila pequeña, en diez minutos estaré contigo.

o….o

Cuando llegamos a la empresa, note lo tensa que estaba Bella, no paraba de mover las manos sin parar, mientras no quitaba la mirada de la ventana, estaba seguro que le preocupaba perder su trabajo… por el idiota de Cullen.

–Tranquila Pequeña, todo saldrá bien– dije guiñándole el ojo, mientras agarraba su mano y le daba un beso en ella.

–Es solo... que no quiero perder este trabajo, no por el dinero, sino porque nos da muy buena publicidad a Alice y a mí, es la primera vez que me pasa esto…– me dijo mirándome mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos.

Le retire las lágrimas con mis manos, mientras hacía que me mirara a los ojos– Bella, no vas perder tu trabajo por esto confía en mí, no permitiré que nada malo suceda– dije seriamente.

o….o

Cuando Bella entró a la reunión aproveche para resolver mis pendientes, mientras miraba en mi iPhone, me llego un mensaje de la oficina, parecía que el caso Black, no iba por buen camino debería ponerme en contacto con ella urgentemente, decidí llamarla mientras esperaba a Bella.

–¿Diga? – dijeron al otro lado del teléfono

–¿Nora Black?

–Sí, soy yo ¿Quién habla?

–¿Nora Black?

–Sí, Nora, mi nombre es Eidan McCarthy, tu padre ha contactado con mi agencia para llevar tu caso, soy tu nuevo abogado.

–¡Ah!… mi padre contacto con usted , ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada? Ya le dije a mi padre que yo no tenía nada que ver con eso que me engañaron.

Cuando estaba por contestar, alguien llamó mi atención sentí, como la rabia bullía a través de mi cuerpo haciendo que pusiera las manos en puños, y tensara la mordida.

–Lo siento Srta. Black, me ha surgido algo urgente, por favor tome nota de mi teléfono, 9738796, le llamare en cuanto me sea posible.

–¡Eh bastardo! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dije poniéndome enfrente suyo.

–Tengo una reunión gilipollas, o no te ha dicho Bella, que casi pierdo el trabajo por su culpa – dijo rabioso.

–Seria lo mínimo que merecerías después de lo que paso, eres un bastardo hijo de …, ¿Qué coño la hiciste? – dije furioso

–Yo no la hice nada que ella no me estuviera pidiendo a gritos imbécil, que no te engañe su carita de niña buena , esa chica solo es una gatita peleona, que le gusta que le den duro – respondió de manera altanera.

–No me busques Cullen, o me encontraras… Bella no es tu clase de chica, déjala en paz– estaba intentando mantener el control para no partirle la cara.

–¿Quién me va impedir que la vea? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír, ella será mía tarde o temprano, grábatelo en la cabeza gilipollas. –dijo de manera amenazante.

–Como vuelvas acercarte a ella a menos de 2 metros, te arrancare los huevos, y me hare una tortilla con ellos ¿Lo has entendido? — solté totalmente fuera de mi.

—Mira gilipollas, a mí no me amenaza ni tú ni nadie, tocare y me acercare a Bella las veces que me salga de los huevos, ni tu ni tres más como tú lo impedirán ¿Te quedo claro estúpido? — dijo agarrándome de la camisa.

Ya no lo pude evitar más Edward y yo éramos de la misma altura, le solté un puñetazo en la nariz rompiéndosela en el acto, él se retiró hacia atrás, para segundo más tarde arrearme un puñetazo en el estómago, empezaron a volar puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra… ya no sabía quién tenía más sangre restregada por el cuerpo. Me puse encima de él agarrándole por el cuello, dándole puñetazos, sin parar, él no se quedaba quieto y empezó a darme patadas en el estómago intentando soltarse, cuando creía que tenía ganada la batalla el me arreo un codazo en la cara dejándome semiinconsciente por el dolor, cuando le iba devolver el golpe alguien me agarro por los brazos echándome hacia atrás.

–No vale la pena Sr, déjelo cada cerdo tiene su san Martin, no se moleste más –mire hacia atrás para ver quien me tenía agarrado, era el guardia de ayer, –a Edward le sujetaban también para que no se abalanzara sobre mí.

–Eidan, ¿Estás bien? Estas lleno de sangre… será mejor que vayamos al baño a curarte –dijo Bella acariciándome la mejilla.

Me levante a duras penas del suelo, me agarre la cabeza porque veía doble, mientras Bella me agarraba del brazo y me llevaba al interior del baño.

–¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando Eidan? Podría haberte matado, yo no quiero que te metas en peleas por mí ya te lo advertí – me reto Bella, estaba realmente molesta.

–Yo… lo siento Bella, no lo pude evitar, no soporto que te trate como si fueras una puta más de su aren, quería matarlo con mis propias manos – dije apenado.

–El no vale la pena Eidan, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ignorarlo– me dijo acariciándome la mejilla, mientras ella me curaba, yo siseaba de dolor.. – el muy gilipollas me había partido el labio. – ¿me prometes que no pelearas más? – me dijo deslumbrándome con su sonrisa.

–Por ti haría lo que sea Bella, ya lo sabes – dije tocándole la mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos , por unos segundos mi vista se desvió a sus labios, ella se agacho y me dio un pequeño beso en con ellos, haciendo que volviera a sisear.

–Creo que está roto, deberíamos ir al médico para curarte bien ese labio – dijo de manera cariñosa.

–Tranquila princesa, solo necesito descansar, en unas horas estaré como nuevo –dije cariñosamente acariciándole la mejilla.

–Está bien Eidan, yo quede con las chicas, para pasar la tarde de compras, pero podemos vernos si quieres en la noche ¿Está libre? – dijo sonriendo

–Para ti siempre princesa – dije seductoramente.

Nos despedimos en la puerta del edificio, Rose había pasado por ella para ir al centro comercial y yo me dirigí a mi departamento, la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarme, me tome una pastilla y me fui a dormir.

o….o

Cuando me desperté me sentía aun somnoliento seguro por el efecto del analgésico que había tomado al llegar a casa, sin más demora decidí darme una ducha y prepararme para mi encuentro con Bella.

Cuando Salí de la ducha me vestí de manera informal, unos vaqueros , una camisa y unas zapatillas cómodas, hoy llevaría a Bella a las carreras de coches, esperaba que no se asustara y le gustara la idea.

Salí del departamento y me dirigí a mi mercedes, amaba este coche tenía todo lo que necesitaba, confort, espacio y sobre todo gran velocidad, me dirigí sin más demora al loft de Bella.

Cuando llegue Bella, ya estaba abajo esperándome, estaba hablando con Rose y no me vio llegar así que aproveche para sorprenderla me puse por detrás, y le tape los ojos con mis manos, sentí como se tensó en el acto.

–¿Quién soy? – dije con voz seductora, note como se relajó en el instante al oír mi voz.

–¿El príncipe azul de mis pesadillas? – dijo en tono burlón, dándose la vuelta y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

– Hola Rose -salude a su amiga- ¿Nos vamos preciosa? Tengo un sitio nuevo donde llevarte y vamos con el tiempo justo – dije juntando nuestras manos.

–Claro, Rose nos vemos mañana ¿vale? Y me sigues contando – dijo despidiéndose.

Nos montamos en el coche y decidí poner la radio, Bella estaba de lo más curiosa y no paro de preguntarme en todo el camino hacia donde nos dirigíamos, parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo y me encantaba su entusiasmo.

Cuando llegamos a la pista, vi como Bella fruncía el ceño mirándome y cruzaba los brazos en señal de protesta.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí Eidan? ¿Por qué hay tantos coches y tantas chicas ligeritas de ropa? – me dijo enfurruñada.

–Este es mi hobbies secreto Te presento mi vicio oculto preciosa, es mi manera de descargar adrenalina, hago carreras de coche, esta noche me han invitado a una competencia en especial y pensé en invitarte, ¿te gustaría ir de copiloto, en mi carrera de esta noche? – dije eufórico.

–¡Genial! Me encantan las carreras y la velocidad, por supuesto que seré tu copiloto – me dijo cambiando su tono a uno más entusiasta.

–Perfecto, supongo que Jasper ya habrá traído mi coche y es momento de prepararlo el mío – dije contento.

Nos dirigimos hacia la multitud, cuando alguien tomo a Bella del brazo con fuerza haciendo que se soltara de mi mano, me gire furioso y me cabree aún más al darme cuenta quien era.

_Edward Pov._

Me encontraba en una nueva carrera, la adrenalina corría por mis venas como la sangre, chicas fáciles por doquier como a mí me gustaban, y una gran fiesta, era todo lo que necesitaba para pasarla bien o eso creía hasta que los vi. El bastardo de Eidan y la gatita iban tomados de la mano como si fueran novios, sentí como la furia recorría mi cuerpo y cuando les tuve solo a unos centímetros, no pude evitar tirar de Bella hacia mi despertando la ira de Eidan.

–¿Se puede saber qué coño haces imbécil? ¡suéltala ahora mismo! ¿No has tenido bastante con lo de esta tarde? – dijo Eidan furioso.

–Eidan, para, no vale la pena, hazlo por mí – dijo Bella, lo que me dio una buena vista de su hermoso trasero, seguí mi vista hacia arriba hasta que algo llamo mi atención, ¡maldita sea, el muy gilipollas la había marcado!

–Eidan Eidan, ¿Desde cuándo marcas a tus putas personales? ¿Estás marcando territorio? –Reí de forma brusca – ¡Eres penoso!- Dije para molestarle.

–Él no me ha marcado, ni soy una de sus putas por que dudo que Eidan sea tan gilipollas como tú ¿Está claro?, pero si lo hiciera no me importaría, el vale mucho más que tu imbécil –dijo Bella furiosa.

–Cuando quieras te demuestro, lo equivocada que estas gatita – dije picándola.

–¡Ya basta! Aléjate de mí imbécil, no quiero verte, no quiero oírte, no quiero saber nada de ti y ¡déjanos empezó! –dijo mirándome llena de rabia, estaba aún más preciosa cuando se enfadaba.

–Te ha dicho alguien, lo hermosa que te pones cuándo te enfadas – dije intentando acercarme a ella, pero Eidan me lo impidió poniéndose delante de ella.

–Mira bastardo, te lo he dejado bastante claro esta tarde, ¡olvídate de ella! Y ¡déjala empaz! -dicho esto se marchó sin dejarme replicar –eso ya lo veremos Eidan, ya lo veremos…–pensé.

Llego la hora de la carrera, me monte en mi Ferrari, evaluando a mis contrincantes, ninguno merecía la pena mi único objetivo era darle su merecido a Eidan, hasta que vi como Bella montaba en el asiento del copiloto – esto sería interesante.

La chica se dispuso a dar la salida, agitando su pañuelo con fulgor, dos segundos más tarde, el pañuelo cayó al suelo, fue fácil deshacerme de mis contrincantes, ninguno tenía opción contra mi Ferrari, salvo el bastardo de Eidan que me acechaba como un lobo a su presa.

En esta carrera no tenía ningún as en la manga, no había corrido nunca aquí, sin embargo Eidan parecía muy seguro, cuando me quise dar cuenta le tenía delante, intente adelantarle pero fue imposible, me llevaba mucha ventaja.

Estábamos a cinco kilómetros del final, empezó a ponerme furioso, el muy idiota me iba ganar la carrera, tendría que hacer algo arriesgado, para poder ganar, cuando llegamos a la recta decidí activar el DRS, con lo que conseguí una mayor ventaja, pero sin saber cómo en dos segundos Eidan me había adelantado y había ganado la carrera.

Mi cuerpo se llenó de furia, rabia, cólera, estaba furioso, salí del coche dando un gran portazo, dirigiéndome hacia Eidan, que celebrara el triunfo dando un gran beso a Bella, sentí como se me retorcía el estómago al ver la estampa, me daban ganas de cogerle del cuello y ahorcarle, – ¿Por qué coño tenía tanta suerte, el maldita bastardo? La chica, la carrera, el polvo para la noche.. – le odiaba con todo mi ser.

Cuando estaba por agarrar a Eidan por el brazo, Ryan me agarro del mío tirándome hacia atrás evitando que volviera a pelear con el muy imbécil.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿acaso quieres otra pelea? No sigas por ahí Edward… terminaras arrepintiéndote... – Dijo mirando hacia Bella– Esta muy guapa, pero ¿de verdad merece la pena, todo esto por ella? Nunca te ha importado lo mas mínimo ninguna mujer, lo haces por ella o ¿Por qué no soportas perder? Porque si es así, eres un imbécil, vamos te llevare a un sitio mejor– me dijo arrastrándome lejos.

o….o

Había perdido la cuenta de las copas que me había tomado, que junto a las pastillas, llevaba un buen colocan, creo que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, me tumbe más en el sofá y todo a mi alrededor empezó a dar vueltas sin parar, agarre mi cabeza intentando que parara, pero no sirvió de nada , salvo para aumentar mi gran dolor de cabeza.

Ryan estaba con una chica, enfrente de mí parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida mientras miraban hacia mí, la chica asentía mirándome como si quiera devorarme... un momento –¿Esa no era Bella? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Y a mí que me importa? – ella se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

–Edward ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu amigo me dijo que necesitabas ayuda para llegar a casa, será mejor que nos vayamos ya antes de que tomes alguna copa más – me dijo haciendo que soltara el vaso encima de la mesa.

–¿Bella?- La agarre por el cuello y la dirigí hacia mi hasta que mis labios chocaron con los suyos de forma brusca, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se enlazaran y lucharan una contra otra, ella se acercó aún más a mi profundizando el beso. –no sabía por qué estaba ella aquí, y en el fondo no me importaba, lo único que me interesaba es que ella estaba aquí conmigo, metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

o….o

Cuando llegamos al departamento la ropa voló sin darme cuenta como había pasado, empezamos a besarnos de nuevo con pasión desmedida, estábamos desnudos uno frente al otro mientras las manos nos paraban quietas, ella la tenía en mi sexo, yo acariciaba sus pechos con devoción, sin poder evitarlo acabamos tumbado en el suelo ella encima de mí, sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, mientras se movía de adelante hacia atrás creando una fabulosa fricción, que me estaba enloqueciendo, seguí masajeando sus pechos cada vez con más fuerza, tirando de sus pezones hasta que se pusieron duros como piedras, no pude evitar introducirlos en mi boca, ella se movía aún más rápido llevándome al límite de mi resistencia, empecé a chupar sus pezones con fuerza haciendo que gimiera fuertemente, dirigí la mano que tenía libre hacia su entrepierna, note lo excitada que estaba, solo eso me valió para introducirme en ella de una estocada, empezamos a follar como salvajes, yo la agarraba de la cadera haciendo que fuera al ritmo que yo marcaba, una, dos y hasta tres veces, ella estaba cerca lo sabía, por cómo me absorbía su sexo, decidí cambiar la posición llevando la penetración aun nuevo ángulo, la puse a cuatro patas mientras me introducía en ella con fuerza, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, segundos más tardes ambos llegamos al orgasmo, de manera fuerte y prolongada, haciendo que cayera rendido a los pocos minutos.

o….o

Me desperté obnubilado, y por lo que pude comprobar solo, – ¿Dónde coño estaba? – abrí mis ojos lentamente, intentando adecuarme a la luz que entraba por la ventana, hasta que recordé lo que había pasado anoche y una sonrisa lleno mi rostro. – ¡Me había acostado con Bella! ¡le había ganado la partida al imbécil de Eidan!.

Me sentía eufórico, quería contarlo y restregárselo en la cara al muy gilipollas, me levante, me vestí y me fui a mi departamento, cuando llegue me di una ducha y me vestí de nuevo para ir a buscar al bastardo, pensaba cobrarme una por una sus humillaciones y le iba dar donde más le dolía.

No tarde mucho en llegar a su despacho, entre sin llamar a la oficina, haciendo que levantara su vista en el acto y me mirara furioso.

–¿Se puede saber qué, demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso, no sabes llamar a la puerta? Perdón olvidaba que no es tu estilo – me dijo de manera burlona, lo que me dio más ganas de quitarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo.

–Vengo a darte una noticia que te va encantar amigo mío –dije burlándome.

– ¿A sí? Y ¿Cómo cuál sería la noticia? – dijo con voz patosa.

–Ayer me acosté con Bella, te dije que lo haría – valió la pena la espera, su cara se desencajo totalmente, abriendo su boca de par en par, para segundos más tarde tensar la mandíbula hasta hacer chirriar sus dientes de la rabia.

–¿Qué coño estas diciendo imbécil? – dijo ahora furioso.

* * *

><p><strong>No me mateis por favor...que yo soy muy buena jajjajajaja. Espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Lamento el retraso de hoy, como muchas saben permanecere ausente los proximos 5 días asi que la actu de la semana que viene se retrasa aun no se cuando podre actualizar.**

**Gracias a mi beta adorada, que cada dia la quiero más, por ayudarme en toda.**

**Gracias a todas por su reviews, no saben la ilusion que me hace recibirlas..**

**Nos vemos la proxima semana con más.**

**Les dejo que hagan sus apuestas jajajaajaj**

**May.**


	8. ¿Amigos?

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad._**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 8 ¿Amigos?<em>

_**La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella.**_

_**(Oscar Wilde)**_

_Edward Pov_

–Vaya ahora aparte de idiota ¿Eres sordo? –Reí– ayer me acosté con tu novia pringado y por sí aún no me crees, ahí tienes las pruebas – dije tirándole las fotos encima de la mesa.

Eidan se dirigió a la mesa furioso, agarro las fotos con su mano derecha, mientras sus ojos se desencajan de sus orbitas, para segundos después mirarme con su sonrisa ganadora que tanto odiaba.

–Por poco, me engañas Edward, es una muy buena manipulación, pero pequeño detalle, Bella paso la noche abrazada a mi ¡En mi cama! así que es imposible que lo que digas sucediera, pero deberías dedicarte a la manipulación de imágenes, se te da realmente bien – dijo sonriendo juguetonamente.

– ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¿Qué clase de estúpido crees que soy? ¿Acaso crees qué me lo imaginé? Ella estaba allí, en ese bar, y luego nos acostamos, estuvimos manteniendo sexo durante toda la noche, hasta que ella quedo exhausta –dije firmemente.

–Si tan seguro estas de que era Bella, por que no me dices ¿Dónde tiene su marca de nacimiento, si las visto desnuda, deberías saberlo no crees? –dijo sonriendo con suficiencia, –sentía como la rabia fluía a través de mi, intente controlarme no quería que él se sintiese ganador, odiaba que ganara. Tenía las pruebas, ¿Qué maldita cosa más necesitaba para creerlo?.

– ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpido Edward, qué parte no entiendes de que Bella y yo pasamos la noche juntos?, sabía que eras de pocas neuronas, pero esta vez te has superado – dijo sentándose en la silla.

–Maldita seas, eres un imbécil Eidan, no seas ingenuo, Bella te engaño conmigo, como lo han hecho todas y cada una de tus novias, ¿Por qué ella iba ser diferente a las demás? – dije de manera arrogante.

No lo vi venir cuando de pronto sentí que Eidan me había soltado un derechazo y me había lanzado contra la pared, cuando iba a devolvérsela llamaron a la puerta y tuve que calmarme, no era el momento ni el lugar para esto.

–Adelante – dijo Eidan.

_Eidan Pov_

Levanté mi mirada hacia la puerta, y quise morir en el acto, ante nosotros se encontraba Bella, pero… tenía el cabello corto por lo hombros de un color negro, vestía totalmente de negro, salvo por su chupa de cuero que era azul – un momento, ¿cuando se había cortado y teñido el pelo Bella? – esto tenía que ser una autentica pesadilla.

Edward se abalanzó sobre sus labios sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, yo no podía parar de comparar la foto que tenia encima de mi mesa con la chica que estaba besándose con Edward – perdón ¿besándose con Edward? ¿Acaso me encontraba en algún mundo paralelo donde Edward y Bella estaban juntos?, esta no podía ser mi Bella, ella jamás haría algo así. Justo cuando estaba a punto de perder, mi móvil sonó, anunciando la melodía que tanto me gustaba oír, pero si Bella estaba llamando –¿Quién diablos era la chica que estaba besándose con Edward frente a mi? – Cuando se separaron, ella me miro como si quisiera comerme, dejándome totalmente perplejo y a un cabreado Edward mirándome mas furioso que nunca.

–¿Bella? –dije descolgando y colocando el altavoz así solucionaríamos esto de una vez por todas, en un tono desconfiado e intrigado, seguro esto era una broma de Alice, y lo de Bella era un peluca.

–¿Eidan? ¿Cariño? ¿Y quién más sino? –soltó en tono de broma? – ¿Broma? ¿Pero qué mierdas ocurre?, ¿Cómo podía estar al teléfono y frente a mi al mismo tiempo?, esto era de locos, debía estar soñando, si era eso soñaba, me pellizque para comprobar mi teoría, pero dolió demasiado para ser un sueño.

-Nada cielo, no me hagas caso, ya sabes que no soy persona a estas horas de la mañana, además me tuve que ir sin mi beso de buenos días y eso me tiene triste- dije tristón.

–Lo siento - dijo en tono consentido, me la imaginaba haciendo uno de esos tiernos pucheros que me volvían loco - pero prometo compensártelo- al girar mi rostro la cara de Edward era un verdadero poema.

–Y bien, cuéntame ¿Para qué llamaba mi princesita? ¿Ya tanta falta te hago? - dije en mi mejor tono socarrón, no podía perder oportunidad de molestar al imbécil de Edward

–No seas tan creído Eidan, la verdad te llamaba por que no podremos vernos en todo el día, mis amigas me han secuestrado y han dicho que no me soltarán hasta mañana, así que tendremos que posponer nuestro encuentro lo siento –dijo apenada.

–¿Con qué un secuestro? – Solté en tono juguetón, esa palabra me daba ciertas ideas que… - está bien preciosa, déjame saber cuándo podremos reunirnos y de seguro estaré allí, ahora debo regresar al trabajo, hablamos luego, besos…- y así di por finalizada la llamada.

–Eh, buenas tardes – finalmente hablo la chica junto a Edward– mi nombre es Nora, Nora Black, y estoy aqui porque mi padre me ha enviado, por algo de una demanda...-no podía ser cierto ella era Nora Black, definitivamente, aquí algo no encajaba, debería investigar a fondo esta historia.

–Encantado Nora, soy Eidan McCarthy..

–Por favor toma asiento–le dije indicando la silla frente a mi escritorio, al recordar la presencia de mi querido "amigo" el cual ya no tenia nada que hacer aquí, dirigí mi mas acida mirada y en tono petulante solté– ¿Es mi impresión o necesitas algo para ubicarte? lárgate de mi oficina en este mismo instante si no quieres que llame a los oficiales de seguridad para que te corran ellos mismos,

–Esto no ha quedado aquí Eidan, tenlo por seguro... –soltó en un gruñido saliendo de mi oficina y tirando la puerta de manera violenta. - Nora Black es momento de aclarar ciertas dudas...

_Bella Pov_

Al colgar la llamada con Eidan, inhale y exhale profundamente tratando de centrar mis sentimientos y es que no tenia ni idea de que hacer con mi estado de confusión actual, Por una parte estaba Eidan que era el chico más especial, dulce y cariñoso con el que había tenido la suerte de topar en mi camino, aunque a veces me confundía un tanto su actitud, presentía que tenia muchas cosas por conocer y saber sobre él... Y era precisamente momentos en que su cambio de actitud como el que recién me hizo sentir en la llamada que acabábamos de tener que me daba mucho que pensar, su actitud era como si... no se... definitivamente algo no estaba bien en ese momento, pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo y conversarlo con el, esa era otra de las cosas que me encantaban de mi "relación" con Eidan, era tan fácil comunicarnos y saber que algo no estaba bien con el otro solo con escuchar el tono de voz que usaba… Y al otro extremo de la montaña rusa de mis emociones se encontraba Edward... ese cabrón y misterioso chico por el cual sentía una debilidad interior que no podía controlar...

-Oh Bella, llegamos tarde - apareció la enana interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- Rose nos matara como volvamos a hacerlo, ya sabes como se puso la última vez, además aún tenemos que pasar por la comida y la bebida, que es una fiesta sin ¿mojitos? -rio de manera radiante

–Ok, ok Alice, dame cinco minutos y estoy lista ¿si? – le di una mirada de ruego antes que comenzara a molestarme...

–Cinco minutos, ni uno más Bella o vendré por ti –dijo amenazadoramente.

Efectivamente cinco minutos mas tarde, y ya nos encontrábamos de camino al súper Marquet por las compras de lo que necesitaríamos para nuestra noche...

–Alice – le llame– creo que estas exagerando solo estaremos en lo de Rose una noche no por meses – solté, tratando de hacerme la graciosa.

–Chica preparada vale por mil Isabella, recuérdalo – respondió dándome una mirada envenenada.

Media hora mas tarde y con la maletera de mi coche a mas no poder de provisiones íbamos de camino a casa de Rose, dispuestas a disfrutar a la noche que nos esperaba.

Una vez en casa de Rose y del respectivo reclamo de porque llegamos tarde, nos encontrábamos esperando los súper mojitos de Alice, mientras Rose intentaba sonsacarme información de que había estado haciendo últimamente.

–Por lo que me ha contado un pajarito Eidan y tu cada vez están más unidos, ahora hasta duermen juntos ¿no? – Dijo riendo– Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, seguramente mi cara era un poema en ese momento.

–Por Dios Isabella no pongas esa cara, que solo terminas delatándote y confirmando que lo que digo es totalmente cierto.

- La verdad es que no hay nada que contar al respecto - le dije haciendo énfasis en el nada - y sí ha dormido en casa y no conmigo fue solo una vez, y los motivos son totalmente razonables.

- Si claro, yo también me acuesto con Emmet por motivos razonables, no quiero mantener mi juguete en desuso... -si antes mi cara fue un poema seguro la que tenia ahorita no tenia nombre.

-Ewww - solté con mi mejor cara de asco - realmente no es necesario que seas tan grafica Rosalie… Solo lograras, provocarme pesadillas

-Chicas - grito Alice desde la cocina - si es de su agrado, y si no las interrumpo ¿Podrían acaso venir a ayudarme? - dijo en tono herido, ya que se encontraba sola - suelo ser autosuficiente pero sino quieren un desastre en la cocina mas les vale que vengan ahora -

- Ok, ok generala, en que podemos servirle - dijo Rose burlándose de la actitud de Alice, una vez todas con nuestros tragos, Rose se le ocurrió proponer un brindis - Y bien, salud chicas por lo bueno, por lo malo, por lo regular y por los amigos que duermen juntos - soltó dándome una mirada de burla

- ¿Qué? no me voltees los ojos Isabella, ¿Acaso miento Alicita?

- A ver Bells, ¿Por qué te empeñas en decir que es mentira, yo los vi esta mañana se veían tan lindos - dijo Alice en tono soñador.

- ¿Excuse moi? ¿Qué acaso no era que no durmió contigo? - rugió Rose, dándome una mirada intrigada.

- ¿Se supone que esta es la noche de "ataquen a Bella" y no me había enterado?

-Bella, bellita, no es la noche de ataquen a Bella, es solo que nos has tenido tan tiradas que necesitamos ponernos al día en lo que a tu vida respecta - respondió Alice en tono maternal.

- Pues, la verdad no hay mucho que contar, ya saben mi vida es algo... aburrida.

-Aburrida? - salto Alice cambiando nuevamente su tono, ¿Qué con la bipolaridad hoy en día?- ¿Aburrida y tienes a dos bombones detrás de ti?

- ¿Dos?, ¿A qué te refieres con dos Alice, en qué parte de tu mundo de maravillas me he perdido?

No pude evitar reír al ver a Alice rodar sus ojos en evidente enojo por lo que le había contestado.

- En el mundo de las maravillas de Edward y Eidan, ¿Te suena alguno de esos nombres? - ¿Edward, qué jugaba Edward en todo esto y cómo es qué Alice tiene acceso a esa información?

- Y no me mires así, solo me preocupo por ti, lo que me lleva a estar bien informada – dijo de pronto, respondiendo a mis pensamientos, ¿Qué ahora también leía mentes?

- Muy bien para mi gusto... - solté acida

-¿Edward? ¿Que Edward? ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde salió? bien guardadito que te lo tenias - grito Rose ofuscada apenas pudiendo respirar de lo rápido que soltó todas sus preguntas.

-Edward no es nadie, Alice por favor deja de estar alucinando, y con Eidan todo normal - dije tajante intentando dar por terminado el tema "la vida de Bella".

Después de eso, no volvieron a mencionar el tema en toda la noche, lo que resulto un verdadero alivio para mi, y el resto de la noche nos dedicamos a hacernos la manicura, ver películas románticas, comer helado, palomitas y hacernos todo tipo de cosas en el pelo, por no hablar de todo el alcohol que pudimos ingerir, lo que me llevaría a una gran resaca al día siguiente, caímos rendidas en cuanto nos metimos en la cama, sin embargo mis sueños no fueron tan dulces como pensaba…

_o…..o_

Sonó el despertador como cada mañana, sin embargo, para mi este no era un día cualquiera era mucho peor, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarme de la cama, todo volvía a mi con la misma intensidad como si fuera ayer, el dolor, la ansiedad, la soledad, cada uno de los sentimiento a los cuales temía, me estaban invadiendo sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que las lágrimas se derramaran por mis mejillas sin apenas darme cuenta de ello.

Cada 23 de Diciembre, se convertía en una tortura constante, el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, el día en que perdí mi inocencia, el que me marco para toda la vida destrozándola y hundiéndola en el mas oscuro abismo haciendo que me enredara en una inmensa soledad y oscuridad a mi alrededor, al menos hasta que Alice apareció en mi vida, llenándolo de luz y aunque el sentimiento no se fue al menos disminuyo considerablemente, alejando el dolor y la tristeza de mi cuerpo día a día con sus locuras.

Pero daba igual cuantos años pasaran, el sentimiento volvía ese día con incluso mayor intensidad arrasando con todo a su paso, seguía llorando sin parar sumida en mi burbuja, hasta que alguien me abrazo por detrás intentando calmarme en el proceso, creí que era Alice, pero cuando intente soltarme me abrazo con mas fuerza y descubrí quien era, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara en el proceso, sin poder evitarlo. Gire muy despacio haciendo que estuviéramos frente a frente mirándonos a los ojos, el me sonrió y yo llore aun con mas intensidad, abrazándome a su pecho, mientras el secaba mis lagrimas con sus suaves manos.

–¿Qué… qué haces… aquí? – dije hipando mientras seguía llorando.

–Alice, me ha abierto la puerta, me dijo que no te encontrabas disponible, pero que pasara a ver si yo podía animarte ¿Qué te pasa princesa? ¿Puedo ayudarte? - cuando hoy esas palabras lo supe, nadie podría ayudarme era algo que estaba fuera de mi control y que por mucho que intentara ocultarlo o apagarlo el dolor seguía ahí día tras día ahogándome, con mas o menos intensidad, acabando con mi tranquilidad.

–¿No lo entiendes verdad? nadie puede ayudarme, no es algo q se pueda arreglar... Estoy rota por dentro… Soy incapaz de amar… Todo el que se acerca a mi acaba haciéndose daño, cualquier cosa que toco la destruyó...-las lágrimas por la rabia e impotencia q sentía caían por mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo-solo aléjate de mi no quiero acerté daño... ¡a ti no! – dije alejándome de él, mientras me levantaba de la cama.

–La que no lo entiendes eres tu Bella, no te dejare sola, ahora mas que nunca estaré a tu lado apoyándote y abrazándote cuando lo necesites, cuanto mas te empeñes en alejarme mas cerca estaré de ti, no vas hacerme daño, yo te ayudare a cicatrizar todas tus heridas – dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

–No Eidan…no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que te ilusiones conmigo y acabe defraudándote, no puedes tener una relación normal conmigo por que yo no soy normal, no puedo darte más de lo que ves, no quiero perderte, pero tampoco puedo obligarte a que estés para mí no es justo, debes buscar a alguien que te quiera como mereces – dije entre lágrimas.

–Jamás me defraudarías, ¿No lo entiendes Bella? Yo te quiero, nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión, solo quiero cuidar de ti – dijo amorosamente, haciendo que me debilitara aún más no quería que se fuera, egoístamente le quería a mi lado, así que hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, le bese lo más apasionadamente que pude, para olvidar, para sentirme mejor aunque fuera solo por unos minutos Eidan me hacia sentir segura en sus brazos, el me tomo en brazos y me tumbo en la cama, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, y de fondo tarareaba una canción, haciendo que poco a poco cayera en un sueño profundo.

Cuando me desperté ya estaba anocheciendo, mire hacia el lado derecho buscando a Eidan, pero no estaba ahí, cuando me iba levantar escuche susurrar a dos personas cerca de mi puerta, si mi mente no me estaba jugando una mala pasada eran Alice y Eidan, decidí acercarme un poco más para escucharles mejor.

–_Gracias Eidan, por estar ahí para Bella, pensé que tu la ayudarías y veo que no me he equivocado, sé que Bella es fuerte, muy cabezota, pero merece que la quieran y sé que tu serás un buen novio para ella _– Maldita Alice, siempre andaba de casamentera, era cierto que yo le había dicho que Eidan me gustaba, pero ella no tenía derecho a intentar meterme por sus ojos– _Ella a sufrido mucho Eidan, por favor cuídala y no dejes que se rinda._

–_No te preocupes Alice, Bella es muy importante para mí, yo la quiero, deseo estar con ella, esperare el tiempo que haga falta hasta que me acepte, mientras tanto la cuidare como un buen amigo. – dijo seriamente Eidan._

–_No se como agradecértelo Eidan, eres un buen amigo, creo que deberíamos ir a ver como esta Bella, puede que se haya despertado, sería bueno que comiese algo, no quiero que enferme_ – dijo "mami" Alice.

–_Claro déjame que vaya yo, le prepare una buena taza de chocolate caliente, mi madre siempre me la hacia cuando estaba mal, hacía que me subiera el animo. – _dijo risueño Eidan –Oí sus pasos alejarse, decidí meterme de nuevo en la cama antes de que me pillaran espiando, Eidan era un verdadero dulce, daría lo mejor de mí, para compensarle.

_Edward Pov_

Me encontraba en el pub con Ryan y unas chicas con las cuales habíamos quedado, las cuales decir que no me daban ni la hora era quedarse corto, las dos andaban babeando por mi amigo y la verdad que yo no ponía mucho empeño en que sucediera lo contrario. Sumido en el alcohol y mi propia miseria como cada noche, solo que esta era aun mas amarga que de costumbre, era noche buena, y acababa de discutir con mi padre de nuevo, aunque ya no me afectara tanto como antes en el fondo seguía doliéndome, su indiferencia y su apatía conmigo, la chica nueva Nora, era tan parecida a Bella, que parecía como si me hubiera vuelto loco, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no se como pude ser tan estúpido de pensar que Bella estaría ahí para mi, que se preocuparía siquiera una decima por mi persona, definitivamente era muy imbécil para creer eso.., volví a tomar de mi copa de whisky de un solo trago, realmente harto de esta mierda de noche me levante con rumbo a un baño o algún lugar donde descargar la necesidad de mi amiguito, cuando de pronto y luego de levantarme de un trastabille apareció ante mi la visión de la culpable de la miseria en que estaba sumido.

–Be.. Bella, ¿Eres tú?_ –_ dije intentando decir bien las palabras,_ n_o podía ser, ¿Acaso mi maldito cerebro estaba jugándome otra mala pasada? Pero, ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en colocarme en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado?

-Edward, por supuesto que Bella, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? _–_ Repitió mi ángel_– ¿_Hay algo qué pueda hacer por ti? _–_ soltó con verdadera preocupación en su tono.

– ¿Realmente te importaría si fuera así? no lo creo, ni siquiera estas aquí, solo eres producto de mi puta imaginación y la maldita borrachera que me gasto _–_ dije mareado.

–Claro que me importa, seria incapaz de dejarte aquí en las circunstancias que te encuentras.

– ¿Te volviste un alma caritativa de repente? ¿Soy tu buena acción del día o algo así, o es que Eidan te ha dejado solita, y no tienes a nadie con quien jugar? _–_dije irónicamente.

– _¿_La verdad? si, idiota de mi preocuparme por personas que no valen la pena_–_soltó comenzando a molestarse _– _lo mejor será que me retire para dejar que sigas revolcándote en toda tu porquería _– _si antes comenzaba a molestarse esto ultimo me dejo totalmente descolocado por la manera de dirigirse a mí.

– Espera Bella, yo... lo siento... no quise decir eso, solo que a veces _– _siempre suspire para mis adentro - suelo ser un verdadero idiota, no me lo tengas en cuenta por favor no me dejes _–_ dije apagado _–_ quédate junto a mí.

La sentí suspirar profundamente y resignada a mi mal trato - Edward, ¿Qué sucede, realmente crees necesario mantener el ritmo de vida que llevas? - Yo solo la observaba, no podía creer que realmente estuviera junto a mí en este momento.

– ¿Sabes? _–_ dijo de pronto en un tono mas animado _–_ creo que lo que realmente necesitas es una amiga, alguien en quien te apoyes para salir adelante, si así lo deseas, yo... podría ser esa amiga... _–_ soltó bajando su mirada y jugando con sus manos tímidamente.

– _¿_Amiga? ¿Estás hablando en serio? yo no quiero ser tu amigo _–_solté con furia y un tono mas elevado de lo que quería _–_ ¿Qué acaso no has notado como me pones? - le dije tomándola por la cintura, el sentir como se estremecía entre mis brazos y que solo yo no era el que sentía esta maldita atracción era un aliciente para mis intensiones con ella.

– _¡_Edward, por favor suéltame! _–_ dijo removiéndose fuertemente intentando soltarse de mi agarre.

– ¿Lo sientes? sé que igual que yo lo sientes, nosotros no podemos ser amigos Bella.

– ¡Basta! –gritó, lo cual me hizo reflexionar y caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, comprendí que definitivamente esto no me llevaría a ninguna parte, donde fuera que quisiera llegar con ella...

–Bella lo siento, yo... soy una bestia, no merezco tu preocupación ni la de nadie _–_comencé a sentirme nervioso por mí actuar.

–Tienes que hablarlo con alguien Edward, si no quieres hacerlo conmigo, lo acepto, pero llevarlo dentro solo te hará mas daño, no puedo aceptar que sigas haciéndote mas daño - soltó en un suspiro conteniendo una lágrima que amenazaba con salir, tomo mi brazo y me dirigió a lo que parecía ser la parte trasera del pub.

–Tu no lo entiendes bella, llevo tanto tiempo fingiendo q nada me importa que nada me hace daño… que ya ni siento, ni padezco, soy lo que ves un hombre egoísta, algo cabrón y un arrogante, no intentes buscar más allá no encontraras más que dolor, tristeza y vacío. ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? nadie me ha querido nunca ¿Por qué tu ibas a querer hacerlo? mis padres jamás me amaron solo fui un maldito error en sus vidas -Solté todo de golpe, mi respiración se sentía completamente agitada.

–No tienes por qué seguir fingiendo, al menos no conmigo, te ofrezco mi amistad verdadera, ya sé que eres un cabrón infeliz y que no sabes tratar a las damas mas que como putas _–_dijo algo risueña - pero no tienes por qué fingir conmigo conozco que es tu manera de tratar, pero ¿Sabes una cosa? no tienes por qué seguir siendo así, a pesar de que acepto que hayas crecido así no me resigno a que debas pasarte la vida entera en lo mismo, tampoco te pido que cambies de la noche a la mañana, tan solo... inténtalo, hazlo por ti, la vida no es solo el presente debes pensar en el futuro, tú futuro _– _seguía tratando de alentarme.

A pesar de lo malditamente cabrón que podía llegar a ser, sus palabras estaban teniendo cierto efecto en mi dándome a pensar en lo que quería para un futuro, y solo una imagen malditamente perfecta de una castaña se dibujaba en ese presente _–_ ¿Pero de qué demonios se trata esto?, _–_no puedo seguir hablando Bella, es mejor que te vayas…_– _dije triste.

–¿Y que si no quiero? _–_ dijo desafiante _– _¿Acaso piensas obligarme? pues déjame informarte que tus métodos dejaran de tener efecto en mi a partir de este preciso instante _–¿C_on qué mis métodos no tenían efecto? a ver qué tal otros métodos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tome el riesgo y me acerque a ella, la cual me observaba entre divertida y desafiante, Isabella no sabes de lo que soy capaz, cuando finalmente chocaron nuestras miradas, pude ver detenidamente como un deje de brillo y ilusión se formaba en ella, lo cual solo me dio aliento para continuar con lo que estaba a punto de realizar, sin mas demoras hice que nuestros labios de unieran. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo entero, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que ella me estaba devolviendo el beso, lo que empezó siendo un simple roce, se convirtió en un beso apasionado, haciendo que mis piernas se tambalearan, no sabía muy bien si era por el alcohol o por que mi cabeza había empezado a girar sin parar. Cuando estaba por profundizar el beso, alguien rompió la burbuja con un grito realmente fuerte, haciendo que Bella me empujara lejos en el proceso.

– _¿_Se puede saber qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?_ – _Soltó una voz detrás de nosotros._–Mierda estaba muerto – pensé, mientras miraba a la persona que estaba frente a nosotros frunciendo el ceño._

* * *

><p><strong><span>No se cuantas veces pedir perdón por el retraso, se me juntaron varias cosas en el trabajo y en mi vida personal y me fue imposible escribir, espero que hayan pasado una buena navidad.y Feliz 2012. Gracias por estar ahi, o solo por leerme y darme su opinión para mi significa mucho.<span>**

**_Gracias Gine, por estar ahi, eres un gran apoyo para mi tanto para la historia como para ser una gran amiga, sabes que te adoro._**

**_Quiero dedicarte este capi especialmente a una persona que es muy especial para mi , Lethy mi Sis adorada, sabes que te adoro, que de todo se sale pequeña y que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras, que te quiero un montón y que aqui tienes una amiga.I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. FOREVER AN EVER BE FRIEND!._**

_Nos vemos el proximo viernes no este, espero que les haya gustado el capi, yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo :p_


End file.
